


恶魔安全法则

by Olive_G



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, Demon Dean Winchester, M/M, Stanford Student Sam Winchester
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-05 06:09:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 37,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18360194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olive_G/pseuds/Olive_G
Summary: 恶魔丁×斯坦福米





	1. 安全法则第一条：永远别把你的名字告诉一只恶魔

“告诉我，Dean，为什么杀了罗斯医生？”  
“因为他今天救了三个人。”  
“那三个人跟你有仇？”

“哦，没有。”Dean无所谓地耸动肩膀，“我只是讨厌他救人的样子。”  
““救人”不是吗？把那些虚弱的生命从死神手中抢救回来，显得很高尚一样，可是这种拯救又有什么用呢？时辰一到，这些人还是得死，老死病死被车撞死，有区别吗？都是死亡而已。他道貌岸然的拯救他们，只是为了满足自己那颗不值一提的同情心罢了。”

“真是疯狂。”检察官合上笔盖，嘴角抽动。他忽然明白了，对面坐着的这个家伙根本没有什么基本道德与正义，用俗话说，他对面这个家伙就是一个活生生的魔鬼。更糟糕的是，这位律师压根不知道，他猜对了，Dean.Winchester，就是一个黑眼睛的魔鬼。

很久很久之前他成了个魔鬼。再往前的事，他也记不清了，反正他也不在乎。自从他行走人间开始，就以折磨和蹂躏为乐。

“把他移交重罪区吧，”检察官合上文件夹站了起来，说道:“顺便再给他做个心理鉴定。”

Dean吹了声响亮的口哨。

“等等，”秘书叫住了一旁的检察官，说道:“还有个法律系的实习生申请跟这个犯人谈谈，据说是要做什么调查的样本。”

“那就快谈。”检察官不耐烦地挥挥手，快步走出会见室。

Dean没等太久，门又一次被打开了，他的目光扫过门外，发现这次进来的人不再是凶巴巴的警探、油腻腻的检察官，或是目光猥琐的记者，而是一个身材高挑、穿着连帽衫的大学生。

这是给我献祭的小羊羔吗？Dean忍不住滑稽地想。他的目光被对方牢牢吸引，只见那个大学生抱着笔记本和录音笔，拉开椅子，在他对面坐了下去，抬头看他的时候，目光清澈，如同森林里待捕的鹿仔。

Dean是打猎的一把好手，尤其爱猎鹿，那种温和无害的动物会警惕地察觉到死亡，子弹穿过身体的时候瞳孔里泛出恐惧的泪水，那才是猎物该有的姿态，才是Dean最爱的味道。

此刻这只鹿仔就坐在Dean对面，他知道对面坐着的是个丧心病狂的杀人犯，但并不知道自己已经成了对方桌上的一盘菜。这个正正经经生活了二十年的大学生仅仅想做好这个课题而已。

“嗨。”大学生坐得很端正，居然还老老实实打了个招呼。  
“放松点，帅哥。”Dean忍不住笑了起来，他抬起手上的镣铐，“被锁着呢，没法砍人。对了，你叫什么名字？”

安全法则第一条，永远别把你的名字告诉一只恶魔。

但眼前这个大学生显然没这个安全意识。

“Sam，”他说，“Sam.Winchester。”

有点耳熟。Dean眯起了眼睛，一丝阳光透过狭小的窗户照在他脸上，让他有些恍惚。

“能问您几个问题吗？”大学生客客气气地发问了。

“你已经在问了，Sammy。”Dean毫不避讳地打了个哈欠。

显然那种可爱化的称呼让对面的人极不自在，嘴角都微微抽搐。但对方还是用一个深呼吸压下了那些不愉快的感觉。

“是您杀了詹姆.罗斯医生？”Sam打开录音笔放在一旁。

“当然了，”Dean一如既往，大大方方承认自己的罪行。

“您认为您的做法是出于一时冲动，还是有计划的行动？”Sam问。

“冲动吧。”Dean点点头，“我可不是个爱做计划的人，那个讨厌的医生站在那儿，旁边放着手术刀，这么好的机会怎么能放过呢？所以我拿起手术刀，捅进了他的脑袋。”

“那是种什么感觉？捅进一个人的脑袋？”Sam继续问。

“你干嘛不亲自试试呢？”Dean笑了起来，引诱似得说道:“你看，人的脑壳虽然足够坚硬，但总有柔软的地方，知道是哪吗？”

Dean抬起另一只没被锁住的手，指向自己绿如湖水的瞳孔。

“是眼睛。”他紧紧盯着Sam，说道:“那把冰凉的手术刀从眼睛这里捅进去，你能感觉到他的眼仁像爆珠一样爆开，滑溜溜的。然后他会挣扎，非常激烈，这时候你得摁住他，刀子不能停，继续向前，在差不多的时候转动刀柄，像……嗯……”Dean略顿一下，继续说道:“像搅浆糊一样，哈，那该死家伙的大脑的确像团浆糊。”

Sam感到微微不自在，眨了眨眼睛。

“有人夸过你吗？”Dean忽然话锋一转，让Sam有些猝不及防。

“什么？”Sam有些惊愕地看着对方。

“你的眼睛很漂亮。”Dean缓缓出了口气，从叙述杀人过程的沉迷中出离，慢慢靠向椅背。“蓝色？绿色？”他的目光紧紧追着Sam有些躲闪的眼睛，让人十分不自在。

“是蓝色吧，里面有圈褐色的环带。”Sam垂下眼睛，特意避开了对面人紧追不舍的目光。

“最后一个问题，”Sam咳嗽两声，故意转移话题，问道，“您对罗斯先生了解多少？”

“对了，你姓Winchester。”Dean仿佛想起了什么，脸上的光芒忽然暗淡下去。

“这道题跟我的姓氏无关。”

“告诉我，你现在幸福吗？”

“我们为什么忽然跳到莫名的人生哲学谈话上了？”Sam感觉莫名其妙。

“就告诉我吧。”

“就通常的标准而言，我的生活幸福美满。”Sam给出了肯定的答案。

“我不了解罗斯医生。”Dean像是疲惫了一样快速说道，“我对他一无所知，我讨厌他，所以杀了他，就这样。”

“所以你不知道他是个变态恋童癖，也不知道他对他妻子家暴的事实？”

“不知道。”Dean僵硬地给出答案。

“我感觉您不像个普通杀人犯，先生。”Sam关上了录音笔，俯身向前。

“我以为你问完了。”Dean十分厌倦地说道:“我累了。”

“如果您承认您了解罗斯医生的罪行，并出于保护的目的而杀人的话，您非常有可能获得减刑。”Sam坚持道。

“我为什么要获得减刑？”Dean不屑一顾地冷笑一声，他是只恶魔，只要他愿意，世界上没哪个地方能困住他。

“为了正义。”Sam合上笔记本。

“快带上你的正义，滚吧。”Dean把脑袋埋在双手之间，拒绝再跟这个大学生说一个字。他感觉脑海中风起云涌，昏聩地几乎要让他吐出来。这种感觉在看到Sam的那一瞬间就隐隐作痛，现在更是洪水一般在脑海中泛滥起来，简直让他痛不欲生。

这可是成为恶魔之后首次出现这样的情况。Dean十分不解，不知怎么，Sam那双无辜单纯的眼睛已经深深印在他的大脑中了，让他想把那个讨厌的家伙一片一片撕碎。

去他妈的正义吧！Dean狠狠一拳锤在桌子上。


	2. 02安全法则第二条:不要请恶魔进入家门。

Sam是斯坦福法学院的预科生。家庭的独生子，成绩和样貌都好的没话说。之所以会见到Dean，只是因为他无聊的暑期作业而已。

说来奇怪，自从看见Dean的第一眼起，Sam就觉得那家伙不会是个杀人犯这么简单。

为什么会这么觉得？

因为那张脸太好看了。靠睫毛就能杀人的家伙要靠动刀子杀人简直是暴殄天物。他把关于Dean的录音反复听了三遍，又从秘书那里软磨硬泡到了Dean的资料。他希望能帮Dean脱罪。但当他阅读档案之后，发现这家伙的案底有一座山那么高，什么入室抢劫、涉嫌谋杀都是小儿科，最令人发指的抢劫中央银行？

我的天哪。Sam扶住额头，抢劫中央银行？不是吧？FBI居然会放这种人在外面晃悠？

脱罪是不可能了。Sam把厚厚一摞档案摔回了桌子上，他心里难受得很。那样的人不该站在没有阳光的地方，他的态度坦坦荡荡，虽说脾气有点差，还有点残忍……好吧不是有点，是非常残忍，但Sam就觉得，Dean值得被拯救，这世上一定有属于他的出路。

苦闷中Sam不知不觉喝掉了三瓶啤酒，在他正打开第四瓶的时候，门外忽然响起了敲门声。

他打开门，惊诧地发现外面站着的居然是Dean。

Dean看起来糟透了，简直像是受到了虐待。最严重的是腹部的枪击，正渗出殷红的血液。他整个人的重量都靠在墙壁上，奄奄一息。

Sam吓坏了，立刻扔掉酒瓶伸手扶住Dean，“发生了什么？”他急切地问。

“不让我先进去吗？”Dean努努嘴，声音低沉，似乎正忍受剧痛。

“快进来。”Sam把Dean胳膊搭在肩上，扛着这个家伙向房间里走去。

 

Sam可不知道，恶魔已经盯上他了。

事实上自从Sam离开之后，Dean一直想着他。想看见他怜悯的眼神，想把他一点一点撕碎，想听他惨痛绝望地哭喊，想恶劣地拉他一起堕入深渊。在这种想法把Dean逼疯之前他毅然放弃了之前的计划，轻而易举从重犯区逃了出来，寻着Sam身上的味道到Sam的出租屋去了。

他得把自己搞得惨一点，Dean想，因为他是只恶魔，不受到邀请，就不能进入人类的家门。

Sam把Dean架到沙发上，从柜子里拿出酒精和纱布。这个大男孩简直被吓坏了，一边捂住流血的伤口，一边掏出手机准备打电话。幸好电话被Dean眼疾手快一把打掉。

“你干什么？”Sam有些气结，“我打电话给医院。”

“好让他们给我包扎再直接丢进监狱那群恶棍手里？”Dean没好气地翻个白眼，“给我针线，我自己缝。”

Sam犹豫一下，想到那厚厚一摞案底，这个家伙应该有些伤口处理经验才是，于是拿来了针线和生理盐水，在一旁心惊胆战地看着Dean自己动手。

伤口处理好之后，Dean抱着啤酒瓶滚到沙发角落，找了个舒适的姿势躺下。其实，对于恶魔来说，那些小伤口不过是让他进门的“道具”，果然，对于这种没见过屠戮场的小家伙而言，流点血就比什么都可怕。

“发生了什么事？”Sam在Dean旁边坐下，一阵浅淡温暖的气息扑面而来。

“还有酒吗？烈一点的？威士忌之类的？”Dean晃了晃手里的空酒瓶。

“没。有。”Sam声音严厉起来，劈手躲过空酒瓶。这个家伙缝好伤口之后就完全不拿自己当外人，毫不客气的洗劫了自己的冰箱。如狼似虎地吃掉了所有肉质食品，最后打了瓶啤酒，瘫在沙发上，把脑袋埋进软乎乎的靠垫里，像只酒足饭饱开始休养生息的豹子。

“嘿，兄弟，你总不能大半夜血淋淋的冲到我面前，让我帮助你，然后又什么都不告诉我吧？”Sam皱紧了眉头，他发誓如果不是这家伙身上还带着伤的话，他一定会把这家伙从沙发上扔出去。

“你生气了吗？”Dean从一堆靠垫中抬起头，神态懒懒散散。

关于Sam，Dean有自己的打算。毫无疑问他讨厌透了这只小羊羔浑身上下弥漫的一种“正义使者”的气息，啊，阳光、清冽，朝气蓬勃，这些难得一见的气质让Dean始终可望不可即，所以他想打算不动声色的接近他，像撒旦诱惑人类始祖那样，诱惑这只上帝的小羊羔跟他一块儿堕落。如果正赶上他心情好，他说不定还会把Sam也转化为一只恶魔；再或者玩腻了后撕碎他的喉咙——反正，有什么能比正义之士的绝望更让人赏心悦目呢？

“不，我才没生气。”Sam僵硬地说，然后头偏过一边，“要是好的差不多了就赶紧滚，别逼我打电话报警。”

“坐近点我就告诉你。”Dean说。

“别用调戏小姑娘的方法调戏我好吗？”话虽这么说，Sam还是往Dean边上稍微挪了挪。

“他们要把我压往重犯区，并且要再往我身上多加几笔。我不同意，他们就逼我就范。最后我受不了准备逃走，他们就开了枪。”恶魔面不改色编织着谎言，满意地看到Sam变了脸色。

“简直……太过分了！”Sam震惊又愤怒，“光天化日他们居然干出这种卑鄙无耻的事！”

“反正我只是个罪犯，死了也没人会在意……”Dean垂下眼睛，故意摆出一副忧愁的受难姿态，长睫毛仿佛天鹅垂下的翅膀，在眼睑上方轻轻抖动。

“我一定会帮你的。”Sam忍不住脱口而出。

鱼儿上钩了。Dean露出满意地笑容。接下来才是重头戏，他要不动声色引导这个孩子，一步一步跟着他，跳入地狱的深渊。


	3. 03安全法则第三条:不要激怒一只恶魔。

就在Dean以为一切都进行顺利的时候，他忽然看见了桌子上厚厚一摞卷宗。好奇心趋使他伸手翻来了那些纸，在看到案头标题的一瞬间立刻严肃起来。

“你从哪里搞到这些的？”Dean从沙发上跳了起来。

“从警局借的。怎么了？这么大惊小怪？”Sam刚泡了一杯咖啡，端着马克杯莫名其妙地看着一惊一乍的Dean。

Dean二话不说，掏出打火机面无表情地点燃了卷宗尾部。

“你干什么？！”Sam被吓了一跳，不顾高温一把夺过着火的牛皮纸，手忙脚乱扑打火焰。眼看火焰就要熄灭，卷宗却又被Dean夺走，扔进了一旁的水箱。

只见被烧的黑乎乎的牛皮纸渐渐被浸透，在缓缓下沉的过程中裂成一堆无用的碎片。

沉默在两个人中间蔓延。Dean不屑一顾地偏过头，紧接着他听见一声暴戾的脆响。

那个好脾气的大个子此刻阴沉着脸，泄愤似得把马克杯狠狠摔在地上，液体倾洒一地，碎片飞溅。

“你知道这东西有多重要吗！”Sam愤怒地冲着Dean吼道:“那是我好不容易才借来的档案，如果你要脱罪，这份档案必不可少！”

“谁说我要脱罪了？”Dean毫不留情地回嘴，“倒是你，谁让你擅自调查我的过去了？”

“我以为你跟那些罪人不一样。”Sam简直被气得发抖，“我以为你心底还有那么一丁点正义和良知！”

“我心里有什么跟你没关系！”Dean也有点生气了。正义、良知，这些久违的词语像一把钝刀轻轻刺着恶魔的心口。

他以为Sam还会跟他吵下去，甚至会把他赶出去。毕竟Dean从进门的那一刻起就不断尝试着激怒这个家伙。Dean相信，愤怒是罪恶的开始，只要保持愤怒，终有一天这家伙会变得让自己满意。

谁知Sam抹了抹眼睛，缄声半晌，再开口时已经平静下来，蓝绿色的眸子望向Dean，“算了，你早点休息。档案我再去警局问问有没有备份。”

刹那间Dean心里汹涌澎湃，一种无名的烦躁让他恨不得一拳打在墙上。他看着这个垂着脑袋的家伙，知道这家伙肯定是那种下定了决心就一定要达成的死脑筋。他说他会帮Dean，就一定会想尽办法给Dean洗脱罪名。

“你为什么这么在意这种事？”Dean问。

“我还好奇你为什么一点都不在意。”Sam说。

“别回避，我是真的很感兴趣。”Dean伸手拦住准备清扫碎片的家伙，说道:“你看，我们认识还不到24小时。见鬼了，我们根本不能说认识彼此，你不过是见过我一面——还是在监狱那种地方，怎么就这么相信我？”

Sam想说，大概是因为你眼睛很好看？  
但这答案也太扯淡了。而且显得自己像个没谈过恋爱的处男。

他想了有那么一会儿。Dean一直盯着他，让他感觉不太自在，他的目光不安的飘动，扫见Dean那张线条俊美的嘴唇，几乎连脖子都红得发烫。

Dean可没注意到Sam的窘迫，他全神贯注在那个答案上。“答案”永远比“现象”重要的多。

“我不认为你是那种十恶不赦的家伙。”Sam思考良久，说道:“不管是第一次在监狱见到你，还是看了卷宗之后，还是你血淋淋出现在我家门口的时候，直到现在，我仍然不认为你是那种残忍无道的人。”

“这是你的正义吗？”

“是。”Sam坦然承认，“如果你自认为站在黑暗里，那我的使命就是拯救你。”

 

这句话让Dean猝不及防的笑了出来，绝对不是开心或者愉快的笑容，而是一种冷笑，甚至接近疯狂的大笑。

Sam还没反应过来，忽然领口被Dean一把揪住，

“拯救我？谁教你的？你那些知书达理的教授吗？”  
Dean逼问，他紧紧抓着Sam的领子，心里的愤怒犹如翻腾的野火，

“我杀人只是因为我想杀，我抢劫只是为了取乐，我烧毁只为享受毁灭，我堕落只因为没什么能制裁我！你跟我说正义、拯救？还要跟我说上帝的公义吗？”  
暴怒的恶魔冷笑着看着手里的人，可怜的鹿仔明显被突然而来的怒火吓坏了，甚至忘了反抗，只紧握住Dean的手腕以防他进一步发泄。

“我是恶魔！”他满怀恶意地冲着Sam大吼，甚至放开衣领一把将这家伙推摔在地上。  
未来得及清扫的碎片刺入手掌，Sam忍不住一声痛呼，顿时血流如注。

那一瞬间Dean那颗寒冷坚硬的恶魔之心忽然感受到一丝苦涩和悲哀。  
他忽然意识到，他并不是Sam心中所想的那个人，而Sam，也不是他一直惦念的那个人。  
这丝悲哀转瞬即逝，淡薄得像日出前的晨雾，很快被怒火驱散。

Sam摔在地上，如果说这个年轻人有什么引以为豪的地方，那就是固执。此刻他血脉里的固执不合时宜地发挥了作用，他梗着脖子，自下而上仰望着Dean，  
“你不是那样的人，Dean，我知道你不是。你也许看起来凶恶，但你跟真正的残忍毫不沾边。”出乎意料，被如此对待他仍不愤怒，眼中满是怜悯，温和的口气如同安抚一个受伤的孩子。

“你懂什么？”Dean几乎用尽全力吼了出来，眼眶湿润。

眼前这个人懂什么呢？他只是个生活在平凡中的普通人，小时候听着母亲的睡前故事入睡，还能他老爹去打打棒球，长大了成绩优异考入斯坦福，等以后结婚生子老去头发掉光，平平静静的步入坟墓。

至于，地狱的烈火、永无止境的折磨、沉沦、堕落，这个家伙怎么会懂？

 

“……你怎么可能会懂……？”Dean忽然安静下来，他蹲下身子，把腿压在Sam身上。Sam无处可逃，他被Dean整个压住，一只手已经掐上他的脖子。他不断瑟缩着向后躲去，最后被嵌在墙壁上。

“你根本想不到什么是罪恶，”Dean另一只手揉上他肩头，凑近拼命挣扎的人的脸庞，两个人之间的距离只有几寸，呼吸交融，“……就像你想不到我接下来对你要做的事有多残忍。”

Sam来不及惊呼或者反抗，Dean已经吻了上去，这个吻绝对与浪漫、温柔等字眼无关，用粗暴、霸道描述也略显逊色。这个吻是赤裸裸的践踏与征伐，明明已经无处可逃，Dean仍不满足地揪着Sam头发向自己的方向扯着，另一只手也越发用力掐着Sam的脖子。

很快Sam就感受到嘴里齿舌碰撞的血腥味，缺氧让他觉得脑袋几乎要炸开，有那么一瞬间他觉得自己会死在这儿，死在Dean身下，死在这个吻中。在丧失意识的前一秒他拼了命推开Dean，趁着对方喘气的机会，翻身向房间里冲去。

剧烈的心跳和肾上腺素让颤抖得厉害，他知道，那是恐惧。锁上门之后他跌跌撞撞伸手去拿手机，慌忙之中绊了一跤，整个人摔在木质地板上，玻璃笔筒也被推在地上，碎片和笔散落一地。等他抓到手机，来不及拨通号码，只听门外传来一声接一声的巨响，他惊恐地转过头，看见Dean举着一把工斧，透过被砍透的木门，冲他露出笑容。

Dean没费多大功夫就砍掉了那把劣质锁，然后一脚踹开门的残骸。里面的人已经拨打了911，就在人声响起的一刹那，Dean夺过手机，摁掉了Sam最后一丝希望。

“别这样。”Sam几近哀求，随着Dean的逼近一步步后退，“我帮助你，从没奢求什么，更没想过要伤害你。”

“但我会以最坏的方式来伤害你，”Dean扔掉手里的工斧，冲着眼前的猎物张开怀抱，“这就是罪恶。”

Sam自以为不是那种手无缚鸡之力的人，他坚持锻炼，甚至学习过防身术和跆拳道。但当他被眼前这个男人毫不费力地摔倒地上的时候他才意识到，他微弱的反抗简直就是螳臂挡车。

Dean更是直接分开Sam的膝盖，跪在两腿之间，在他反应过来之前解开了牛仔裤的皮带和拉链。两个人的下体隔着摩擦在一起，Sam还想往后躲，却只能紧紧靠在背后的墙壁上。见状，Dean笑了起来，那双曾令Sam心动的眼睛不含半点感情，只见他狠狠扯住Sam的头发，强迫他抬起下巴，脖颈优美的线条暴露在Dean面前，Dean毫不犹豫低头咬了上去，锋利的牙齿在喉结上玩味的剐蹭，这种感觉并不疼痛，却足以唤醒人内心深处身为兽类被捕猎的恐惧。

Sam不敢说他对Dean毫无情欲。但不是此刻，不是现在。他绝望地闭上眼睛，能清晰感受到Dean宽厚的手掌在衣下不安地游走，逐渐向下刺探，若有若无掠过下体，灵巧地勾起底裤，却又放开。Dean顺着脖颈，一路向下，口中力道逐渐加重，在锁骨和肩头留下吻痕，皮肤下渗出血点，最后他掀起Sam衣服，在心脏处狠狠咬了下去。Sam猝不及防痛呼出声，反射性想推开Dean，Dean已经放开了他，审视着自己留下的痕迹。Dean知道，有些恶魔以喝人血、吃人心为乐，他向来不屑于此，但他舔舔牙尖上Sam的血迹，尝起来竟然意外地甜美。

两个人都硬了，但Dean并不满意。显然这些小举动并不能完全消磨Sam的意志。Sam还在反抗，接连的拳头拍打在Dean的后背和小腹上，但这些拳头已经造成不了什么伤害，反倒消磨了Dean所剩无几地耐心。

忽然Sam被Dean一把拽了起来，对方粗暴地把他朝下压在墙上，压住他之后附在他的耳边，“听着小崽子，我本来想稍微温柔点的。”他一边说一边把Sam的牛仔裤褪到大腿根部，挺翘的臂部仿佛已经成了对方手中的玩物，在被狠狠揉了两把后被强行掰开，“但你这样不配合，让我很难办。”

Sam只觉得有什么东西顶在后穴，拼命扭动想做最后的挣扎，但很快那东西就开始突进了，一种撕裂得疼痛从后方传来。  
“别……求你，别这样……我错了……”Sam气息颤抖，前端的勃起可怜地抵在墙上，他甚至没法回头，没法看见Dean的表情。  
Dean显然不会心慈手软，他忽略过Sam带着哭腔的喊声，一手摁着Sam肩膀，一手扶着胯下勃起往里送去。没有扩张和润滑，窄小的穴口被强行突破，巨大异物的侵入让Sam痛苦地弓起身子。等Dean彻底进入的时候，有温热的血液从两人的结合处滴落，Dean只冷哼一声，伏在Sam颤抖的后背上，两个人的曲线紧紧贴合。未经开拓的通道实在太紧，Dean不得不先抽离，改用手指在穴口刺探，另一手握住Sam前端缓缓律动。前端的快感抚慰疼痛，Sam的喘息渐渐急促起来，周身红得像熟透的苹果。

“以前跟别人做过吗？”Dean凑到Sam耳边，明知故问。

“没……”Sam在喘息中挤出回答。

“那自己玩过吗？”Dean轻轻舔着Sam红到透亮的耳尖，手上速度逐渐加快。

“玩、玩过。”Sam喘息加重，眼睛里泛起薄雾。下体的快感让他不知羞耻地诚实起来。

“前面还是后面？”Dean嗓音低沉喑哑。

“前面……”Sam回答中掺杂气音，他迫近高潮，Dean的手指不断挑逗着渗出前液的顶端，坏心眼地继续问道:“是这样玩的吗？”

不需要太多回答，Sam一声呻吟射了出来，一部分在墙上，一部分在Dean手上。Sam趴在墙上，正大口呼吸，胸口一起一伏，他身上出了一层细汗，看起来泛着诱人的光泽。紧接着他被拦腰拎起来，扔在床上。他提不起来力气，任由对方把自己扒得干干净净。事实上，疼痛正从每个关节抽走他的力气，浑身不少地方有淤青和出血，这还不是最糟糕的——一想到那个施暴的人是Dean，他就彻底不想再反抗了。

他喘了口气，胳膊支撑着从床上坐了起来，血印在白床单上，令人触目惊心。“所以……”他悲哀地笑了一笑，“下来你还要怎么伤害我？”他抬头看着，三分挪愉七分自嘲，“要杀了我吗？记得用蓝色的裹尸布。”

Dean最讨厌这种无所谓的口气。他脱去上衣，盯着Sam眼睛。面前的人已经在支离破碎的边缘，目光痛苦，但温驯屈从，又带着哀怜和祈求，俨然准备为基督殉葬的圣徒。

这种目光是如此干净，如晶莹的玻璃，如他刚从地狱血海归来时，一只落在手上振翅的蜻蜓。他能看清那剔透的翅膀上每一道清晰精致的纹路、每一丝生命的工巧造化，但什么都比不上破碎那一瞬间带来的美感，那些翅膀的碎片从他手指尖飘落，在阳光下熠熠发着光。

“我不会杀了你的。”Dean跪坐在Sam面前，伸手把这个可怜的家伙揉进怀里，让他靠在颈窝里，声音低沉:  
“我只想拉着你跟我一块儿堕落。”

Sam不记得跟Dean经历了多少次。他记得温柔时快感让他如坠云端，爆烈时几乎连血液都一并蒸发干净。他记得他被压在身下意乱情迷时的央求呻吟，记得被折磨时的哭喊和求饶。最后他气喘吁吁、浑身黏腻，脸上和胸前都带着红痕白浊以及干涸的血迹，Dean再伸出手时，他近乎崩溃地蜷缩在床边的一角，声音里带着哭腔求Dean让他休息一会儿，

Dean伸到半空的手停滞住了，然后他默默转身，关上了灯。顿时，耻辱的房间和人都被黑暗所遮羞。

Dean也躺在床上，抱着旁边可怜地缩成一团的家伙。很长一段时间这家伙都哭得发抖，浑身紧绷，Dean不得不拍着他，让他渐渐放松下来，最后沉沉睡去，呼吸均匀。

诚然恶魔并不需要睡眠，如果Dean愿意，他能把这个家伙干到死再把他的灵魂掠夺到地狱去，但他不想这么做。  
Dean蹭蹭Sam柔软的头发，不知怎么，他眷恋这个人的温度。

今夜他不会睡着，他抱着怀里糟糕的人，在一片虚无的黑暗中，用无声的目光摸索过Sam的皮肤、发梢和睫毛，直到天色渐明，太阳重新升起。


	4. 04安全法则第四条:不要放一只恶魔离开。

Dean从床上爬起来的时候Sam还没醒，被折腾一夜的家伙正紧闭双眼抱着枕头和被子，身上温度烫得可怕，简直能在他额头上煎个鸡蛋。

这是正常人类会有的温度吗？Dean愣了一下，过了好久才终于从他那已忘却的人类常识中找到一个准确的词:发烧。

Sam肯定是在发烧。面颊滚烫，嘴唇干裂。

不会就这么死掉了吧？恶魔有点懊恼，早知道这个人类这么脆弱他昨天应该悠着点的。于是他穿好衣服，拿出手机，给Crowly发了个短信。

“哔哔，人类发烧了该怎么办？”

很快就传来了Crowly的回信，

“哔哔，消了毒再吃，别吃坏肚子。”

Dean有点恼怒，他翻了个白眼。然后快速在手机上打字:

“不能吃！！！”

还愤怒地摁下了三个叹号。

这次过了好久Crowly才回信，“混蛋，有种东西叫退烧药。还有种东西叫谷歌！！！”

于是Dean在谷歌上搜索了附近药店，然后屁颠屁颠跑了过去。结果过去就看见Crowly站在药店门口。那个胖胖的小老头在阳春三月还裹着略显滑稽的羊毛大衣，这个小老头是恶魔中为数不多合得来的家伙，手里还掌握着十字路口交易，平时全靠他罩着Dean……不过恶魔的字典里可没“感恩”俩字，只见Dean冲Crowly翻了个白眼，然后两人一前一后进了药店。

“你怎么在这儿？”Dean拎着塑料筐，在货架上挑挑捡捡。

“我刚刚还在明尼苏达，就猜你下一步会到药店。”Crowly一脸嫌弃地看着Dean，“怎么回事？不能吃的人类？”

Dean正弯着腰在货架上找药，听见这话警惕地直起了身子，说道:“要你管。”

看见Dean这种反应Crowly意味深长地眯起了眼睛，两人对视了三秒钟，只听Crowly压低了声音，  
“离Sam.Winchester远一点，Dean。”

“……你这是什么意思。”Dean冲Crowly抬抬下巴，有些恼火，Crowly怎么会知道得这么清楚，难不成……在他身边也有Crowly的眼线？

“别用那种怀疑的眼光看我。”Crowly冷哼一声。Dean虽不喜欢恶魔，可对人类也嗤之以鼻，再看看这家伙现在的样子活像被动了奶酪的炸毛猫，根本不难猜测那个“不能吃”的人类是谁。

“你成为恶魔之前的事还记得多少？”Crowly问。

“都不太记，跟几道影子似的，不用力想就什么都想不起来。”Dean在架子上一排里面挑挑捡捡，最后暴躁地一巴掌拍在架子上，“妈的这都什么玩意儿！”

“……jerk”Crowly忍不住伸手拿了两三种扔进Dean的篮子里。

“Bitch”Dean回嘴。

买药的钱还是Crowly刷的卡。

最后他们站在药店门口，Crowly看着Dean，眉头微微皱着，神色复杂，  
“听着臭小子，我只警告你两句话，第一，离那只麋鹿远点。不然你会后悔；第二，如果你实在离不开他，至少有点耐心。懂吗？”

“懂啦懂啦。”Dean不耐烦地偏过头，心中有些不平:  
Crowly这个老混蛋怎么那么了解Sam？麋鹿？Dean冷哼一声，别说还真挺像。

Dean给Sam喂了片退烧药，又贴了个退烧贴。期间Sam一直不舒服得哼哼唧唧，说些什么Dean也没听清。清理伤口的时候倒是疼醒了一次，想抽回手赶走Dean但又被他抓住继续包扎，一来二去Sam也没多余的力气折腾了，整个人紧紧裹着被子，只露出一只手。

Dean还煮了点蛤蜊蘑菇汤。  
他不是太居家的恶魔，连“人需要进食才能康复”这种常识还是Crowly提醒的。他没有于心不忍，他也没有多余的同理心去关爱一个即将被摧毁的人类，但他的确不是恶到骨子里的恶魔——打个比方，虽然阳光刺眼，但他并不彻底讨厌阳光，有时候还会有那么点儿野心，想让这片灿烂的阳光独属于他自己。

然而可悲之处就在于，他清楚地知道他不配拥有任何一丝阳光，因为他正站在最深的深渊里，那里长年冰封，痛苦和绝望肆虐，唯独希望不肯降临。

这是他记忆中第一次煮汤，大概是人类记忆的影响，他还记得怎么开火，怎么把东西煮熟，除了撬蛤蜊洒了一身腥水、切蘑菇切到手以及盛汤时候太心急烫到了胳膊其他一切顺利。  
他端着刚煮好的汤，火急火燎冲到房间里，献宝似地想端给Sam。

结果Sam根本不看一眼。

“滚。”  
Sam一边说，一边系上衬衫的扣子，他既不吵闹也不悲伤，冷得像块冰山。

“你不饿吗？至少尝一口吧。”Dean端着汤，几乎是讨好着眼前这个家伙。

回答他的是Sam愤怒地一挥手。

Dean手中的汤煲被打翻在地，浓稠的汤汁淋了Dean一身，又滴在木地板上。

“我恨你。”Sam说，“你就那么出现，闯进我的生活，然后毁了一切，你怎么能问心无愧的站在这儿，Dean，你怎么能问心无愧地站在我面前？”  
他抑制着声音里的颤抖，一字一句质问眼前的人。

Dean眨了眨眼睛，睫毛如抖动如蝶翼。他无意识地伸手蘸了点汤汁，送进嘴中尝了尝，然后蓦得笑了起来，眼弯如一枚悲伤的新月。

“抱歉，”他笑得有点猛，以至于声音嘶哑，“幸好你没喝这碗汤，我第一回做，难喝得要死……大概把味精当成盐了……估计没煮熟……”

得了吧，Dean，你是只恶魔，别像个婊子一样多愁善感。

“那我就走了。”Dean转身准备离开，忽然听见Sam叫住他，

“等等。”Sam面无表情递过一条毛巾，“擦干净再走。”

Dean反应了好半天才明白Sam说得是地板。

 

他离开的时候Sam在浴室里冲澡。阳光强烈。他有点难过，不是悲伤，只是有点难过。于是他从公园的自动售货机里偷了瓶汽水，坐在热辣的阳光下，小口小口抿着。

Sam的声音仍然回荡在他耳边，  
“你就那么出现，闯进我的生活……”

不是的，不是的。

“你毁了我的生活……”

那不是我的本意。

“你怎么能问心无愧地站在这儿？站在我面前？”

求你救救我。  
恶魔抬起头，面庞扭曲而痛苦，黑色的眼睛里流下黑色的泪水。

“因为，我的整个世界都是黑色。  
一无所有的黑。”

Dean作为一只恶魔，他永远拒绝了悲伤，所以，他只是有点难过。


	5. 05安全法则第五条:不要跟同一只恶魔接触第二次。

Sam.Winchester，一个优秀正直的大学生，自从那恶梦般的一夜之后，他再也没想过会跟Dean有什么交集。恢复正常的速度远比伤口愈合的速度要快，他仍然每天吃饭睡觉喝咖啡，偶尔翻动报纸，关注下当地新闻。  
但Sam知道Dean没走远，这种推断并不是空穴来风。不信去翻报纸，隔三差五就有离奇的命案发生在一些罪人身上，比如当地教区神父被谋杀，而这位受害者居然刚好是性侵了五个儿童而没被揭发的恋童癖，再比如某个提前出狱的杀人犯被杀死在自家浴缸里，再比如某个洗钱的走私犯被吊死在教堂的塔顶上……哦，居然还颇有现代艺术风格，Sam有点苦恼地抚摸上额头:这个家伙究竟知道不知道现在的处境有多危险？

事实上，Dean绝对没这个自觉。

他们在一家快餐店再次撞见的时候，Dean正喝着可乐，这个逃犯丝毫没有掩饰行踪的意思，他坐在落地窗边，看起来心情还不错，居然明目张胆而又漫不经心地看着风景。酒红色的衬衫在这家伙身上就像一团跳动的火焰，放到哪儿都耀眼得可怕。

真不敢相信警局还没人来抓走这个家伙。Sam在心里翻了个白眼，那些条子果然都是吃白饭的。

他白眼还没翻完，Dean似乎也看见了他，然后拿着可乐，不动声色凑到Sam旁边。  
“你恢复得不错？”Dean厚着脸皮问。  
“还活着。”Sam没拒绝两人站在一起的设定，冷着脸转移话题，“你还敢在这一带走动？嫌自己命长？”  
“没人抓得住我。”Dean毫不在意地耸耸肩。  
“哦那祝你好运。”Sam冷漠的回答，转身要走，忽然手腕被人拉住，他反射性要甩开，结果回头看见Dean可怜兮兮站在他身后，  
“能给买点吃的吗？我饿惨了。”

Dean没说谎，他的确饿惨了，连可乐也是好心的店员看在他这张漂亮到能揽客的脸的份上施舍的。两天前，Dean把身上最后一个子儿扔给了酒吧里那个男孩。那个男孩也是深栗色的头发，言行间带着年轻人的冲劲儿，但笑起来的时候又显得人畜无害，因此Dean买了那个男孩一晚上，俩人坐在酒吧，一边喝酒，一边鬼哭狼嚎唱歌折磨观众的耳朵。  
总之那个晚上很痛快，什么也没发生，但他就是心甘情愿为了那几分相似度献出身上的一切。

Sam也是一个头两个大，他觉得自己真是鬼迷了心窍才会答应请这个混蛋吃顿饭，他一边为这种荒唐的事纠结懊悔，一边又不断宽慰自己:至少眼前这家伙杀了些警察没发现罪人，就当是作为公民对这位反英雄的一点报答，这没什么的。

最后Sam托着下巴，坐在Dean对面，一边看Dean狼吞虎咽，一边递上可乐，贴心地问，“能吃饱吗？要不要再来一份？”  
Dean嘴里塞着面包，鼓着腮包子快速嚼动，咽下去之后缓了会儿才缓过来问，“能再来份鳕鱼堡吗？”

Sam觉得拒绝那双可怜巴巴的绿眼睛简直就是罪过，于是赶紧招手叫服务员加餐。

等餐的时候俩人会闲聊。

Dean盯着对面Sam的餐盘里剩下的薯条，盯了好一会儿，抬头问，  
“你平常都这么容易被坑的吗？”

“哈？”斯坦福的高材生脑袋一下没转过来。

“你看，”Dean身子凑前，有条有理地分析道:“我们见过一面，还是在我是个杀人犯的情况下，你居然让我进了你家门……后面发生什么不用我说，而现在，我们之间的嫌隙大得无法弥补，你居然还请我吃饭……这不就是被坑了吗？”

“不。这一切之所以会发生都是建立在我有把握的推论的基础上的，”Sam恢复了冷静，快速反驳道:“虽然推论与现实有偏差，但我所做的一切也并不是为了证明推论百分之百无误，而是为了……”他的舌头意外地打了个结，搜肠刮肚一阵子，才继续说道:“是为了问心无愧。”

说话间鳕鱼堡已经送上来，端端正正摆在Dean面前，冒着喜悦的热气。

“即便有可能受到伤害，你也会伸出援手。就是为了能问心无愧？”Dean掀开顶层的面包，在炸鱼块上淋了大量番茄酱。  
“是啊。”Sam有些苦涩地笑了一下。

“哦，别再跟我说话了。你个圣徒。”Dean翻了个白眼，然后一大口咬在汉堡上。  
这一口还没咽下去，Sam忽然看见玻璃橱窗外闪烁的警笛，几个全副武装的警察走了下来，正在跟路人和店员说这些什么。

这一幕Sam心中警铃大作，他立刻推了一把正沉浸在鳕鱼堡中得Dean，  
“警察来了，他们在清场，快走！”

Dean拎起汉堡准备跑，却又停住脚步，  
“你怎么办？”Dean问。

“我没案底，他们不会拿我怎样的。”Sam又推了Dean一把，“你快走！”

Dean身影消失在后厨的时候，警察闯了进来，Sam刚站起身被不由分说摁在桌子上，手铐在身后发出一声锁紧的脆响。

Sam的眼睛也被蒙上了，警察们把他塞在警车后面的隔离间，然后发动了车子。

“你们这是干什么，逮捕我吗？逮捕令呢，先生们？”Sam气愤地质问。  
“不需要逮捕令，我们有充足证据表明你就是那个凶手的同伙。”检察官冷硬的声音从前方传来。  
“什么凶手？我什么都不知道！”Sam熟悉法律，他坚决地一口咬定，以无辜者的姿态坐在隔离间。

“别装了。”警长懒懒散散地摘下帽子，扔在一边，抬手摸了一把油光锃亮的秃头。他一边应付着Sam，一边漫不经心地踩着离合。他从业十几年，这种人他见得多了，Dean已经给他造成了太多麻烦，他急需一个家伙给上面交差。  
“我不明白你在说什么。”

“你自称一个读预科的大学生，要给这个犯人做什么心理调查，结果你俩一见面，当天晚上Dean就越狱了，这难道是巧合吗？”  
“去调取监控录像，监控会告诉你我什么都没干！”Sam据理力争。  
“好吧，那今天呢？跟你曾经的调查对象坐在一起吃汉堡，你该不会忘了他是个杀人犯吧？”  
“我以为他只是个普通流浪汉，天呐，感谢我娘胎里带出来的脸盲症。”Sam加重了语气，心里暗犯嘀咕，脸盲症？会不会显得太扯了？

“头儿，查出来了。”另一个声音在车厢内响起，似乎欲言又止的样子。  
“说。”

“Sam.Winchester，的确是读预科的大学生，在斯坦福。心理调查的批示证明也是真的。”

忽然一个急刹车差点让Sam一脸撞在铁栅栏上。

“怎么回事？”警长一巴掌拍在方向盘上，鼻子中透出一股恶狠狠地怒气。

车厢内鸦雀无声。

“这么久了，要再不能给上面一个交代，等事情进一步扩大谁来承担责任？”

“所以不如放了我，”Sam心里暗暗打着算盘，提议道:“与其一错再错，不如就止步于此吧。我可以暂时不予追究，不然，错抓一个预科生这样的事会造成什么社会影响，你比我清楚。”

别里的警探面面相觑，彼此的目光都闪烁不定，最后看向坐在驾驶座上的警长。而警长从始至终板着脸，脸色没有任何变化。长时间的沉默让Sam心里响起警钟，他学过博弈论，对方沉默的时间越长，这件事成交的几率就越小。

“有总比没有好。”警长冷冷地开了口，声音阴阳怪气，“而且，如果我们抓对了人，这才是皆大欢喜的结局。”

紧接着车子再次发动了。这次的车速又急又猛，好几次急刹让Sam在隔离间摔得东倒西歪，警笛也被打开了，刺耳的警笛在他耳边高声呼啸。即便被蒙着眼睛，他也能感受到车辆的拐弯和行进，随着时间的流逝，他愈发感觉到不对头:这条路绝对不是去往警局的路。

车停下的时候Sam已经被撞得七荤八素，密不透风的车厢混合着人体的味道熏得他差点吐出来。幸好在他大口吐出来之前车就停下了，后门被人打开，然后有人揪着他的领子把他拖下了车。

天已经黑了，那些人把他拖下车，强迫他跪在路边的泥土上，然后扯下他的眼罩。  
Sam抬起眼睛，打量着面前三个高大强壮的警察。不得不承认他有点慌乱，这跟他想的情况完全不一样。  
只见一个警察返回警车，从车里拿出纸和笔，小心翼翼地放在Sam面前。

“签个名吧，孩子。”警长走上前，口气出乎意料地和蔼，甚至一手抚摸上Sam的头顶，仿佛父亲宽慰孩子一般慈爱。

Sam看向其他人，剩下的两个警探一个抬头数星星，一个忽然对自己的指甲产生了兴趣。

“你这是做什么？”Sam的眼神渐渐冷了下来，他嗤笑一声，质问道:“我签个名，你们再拟造一份认罪书，就能瞒天过海，是不是？”

警探没有说话，反倒Sam自嘲似得笑了起来，“先生，我学习法律，因为我以为法律能惩恶扬善，能施与正义，没想到要现实里要效忠的居然是你们这些混账东西。”

回答他的是警长暴怒的拳头，猛烈的一击让他失去平衡摔在地上，沙子和灰尘呛得他不断咳嗽，手铐的钳制甚至让他没法起身，只能在地上打滚。  
只见警探那张阴沉恐怖的脸转了过去，跟其中一个警探说道。，  
“去打开他的手铐。”

警探犹豫了一下，然后上前打开Sam的手铐，把他从地上扶起来。Sam迫不及待地活动了一下僵硬酸痛的胳膊，关节处咯吱作响。还等不及他完全站起身，只听一声枪栓声响，黑漆漆的枪管已经顶在了Sam的额头上。

“跑吧，孩子，快跑。趁着天黑，也许我并不能射准。”警探脸色狰狞。

Sam心跳激烈得仿佛刚刚结束一次长跑，他迅速环视四周，努力压抑住言语间的颤抖，说道:  
“反正不管怎么样你都会杀了我，我跑动的痕迹却恰好能成为你开枪打死逃犯的合理佐证，所以，告诉我，我为什么要跑？”

“别逼我，小混蛋！”警长紧咬得牙牙齿咯吱作响。枪口又向前顶了一步，这次Sam站直了，蓄势待发的枪口顶在他的胸膛上，腾腾杀气如同一只暴怒的野兽抵在面前。

“呵。”Sam忽然忍不住笑了出来。有罪者逍遥法外，无辜者在劫难逃；死亡没有人们期待的那样可怕，反倒比欧亨利的小说还要讽刺。这种笑容简直像一个响亮的巴掌抽在警长脸上，让这个无能愚蠢的老男人瞬间暴怒，就在警长正要扣动扳机的一瞬间，忽见一个发着光的车影如离弦之箭般从Sam鼻尖呼啸闪过，紧接着就是警长的惨叫声和震耳欲聋的轰响，引起的风浪吹动了Sam的头发，他反射性地闭上了眼睛，在巨大的震动中狼狈地摔在地上，等他再次睁开眼睛时，只见昏黄的光晕中，一个身影正跌跌撞撞向他走来。

是Dean。  
那个逃犯在危机时刻把暴怒的警长撞成了一滩烂泥，之后他从汽车的残骸中爬了出来，强烈的冲击让恶魔的脑袋也有些发昏，步伐摇摇晃晃，最后他站在Sam面前，打量着灰头土脸的Sam愣了三秒，然后扬起一个颇有些欠揍的笑容，  
“臭小子，我要再晚来一秒你可就小命不保啦！”

Sam觉得也许此刻他不该笑，但Dean的笑容让他也忍不住笑了起来。两人还没来得及说话，Dean忽然拔出腰间的手枪，回身冲着准备逃跑的两个警探一人一枪。

Sam的笑容凝固在脸上。

“……为什么连他们也杀？”Sam问。

Dean似乎对Sam的问题嗤之以鼻，“不杀？难道让他们回去报信然后给我们惹上更大的麻烦吗？”他娴熟地把枪重新别好，步伐轻松，几乎是雀跃到了陈横的尸体旁，捡起一个带着警徽的帽子，拍拍尘土，带到了自己脑袋上，抬头对Sam扬起笑容，  
“怎么样？帅不？”

Sam没说话，他推开Dean，快步走到尸体旁边，低头检查。Dean的枪法真是精准得令人赞叹，几乎没有瞄准，子弹直接击碎心脏，鲜血正从衣服下缓缓浸出。他悲伤地低着头，像是在哀悼。诚然这两个警探不算什么正直之人，但一路上也没有加害于他，他们只是普通人而已……

忽然一只手伸到Sam面前，伸手扯下了尸体上的一块宝石挂坠。  
“你干什么？”Sam难以置信地看着Dean。

Dean粗暴地扯断链子扔在一旁，全心全意对着车灯光线注视着手中的宝石。  
“这可真不错，”Dean喃喃自语，诚然这块廉价的宝石并不起眼，但在光线的折射下，不起眼的深色石块在他手中迸发出光华，水面般平静的蓝色中蕴藏着咖色的赭石，像沉入海底的落日，或亘古绵延的星河，又或是……一个人的眼睛。

正出神间，Dean手中的宝石被一个人夺走了，Sam凭着骄傲的臂力抬手就把这块小石头扔进了不远处的溪流，Dean来不及抗议，只听一声坠入水中的闷响。  
“喂！你干嘛！”Dean不满地拍了Sam一巴掌。  
“别动死人的东西！”Sam凶巴巴地吼了回去。让Dean愣了一下。  
“那玩意儿能卖好多钱呢！我都吃不上饭了！”Dean也凶了起来，掩饰自己的心虚。


	6. 06  安全法则第六条:不要相信恶魔的保证。

Sam发誓他绝对不会让Dean踏入他家门第二次，他有意识要跟这个危险分子保持距离，但紧接着他就被Dean揪着领子塞进了车里。  
“我这是送你回家！不识好歹的混蛋！”Dean被气得龇牙咧嘴，“一个人在到荒郊野外也不怕被狼啃了？”  
“谁才是啃了我的那只狼？”Sam针锋相对，他宁愿被野狼啃了也不想跟这个劫掠死人的混蛋坐在一辆车里。  
Dean有点心虚地缩了缩脖子，但很快他火气就又上了来了，“我可是救了你一命吧？你怎么比恶魔还不知道感恩？”  
“呵，谢谢。要不是你我也不会卷入这些麻烦！”Sam嘴角一动就会扯到脸颊上的伤口，痛得他轻轻抽气。  
Dean从后视镜偷偷瞟了眼Sam脸上的伤口，暗暗发誓要把那个混蛋警长抓到地狱鞭尸。

总之他们坐在那辆车头都快被撞烂了的impala吵了一路。等Dean藏好车，下了车，一路走回家期间还在吵，直到Sam率先进屋后砰得一下关上门，那扇可怜的铁门差点砸在Dean的鼻子上。

世界清净了。Sam靠在门上，长出一口气。

一口气还没叹完猛烈的敲门声就劈头盖脸响了起来。

“喂！你这是干什么！”Dean站在门口大声抗议，“你们人类就是这么对待救命恩人的吗？”  
“我不会让你再进来的，混蛋。”Sam整个人疲惫地趴在门板上，放松地笑了出来，这回就算他有工斧也砸不烂铁门的。

“Sam、Sammy！”Dean不知道哪来得毅力，一边继续捶门，一边扯着嗓门喊着Sam的名字，“别这么对我……我知道那天晚上我太粗暴给你留下难以磨灭的伤害……我想道歉的！”

说到那天晚上Sam又气不打一处来，隔着门板怒吼:“道歉有用吗混蛋！”

“道歉当然没用！”Dean机智地接过话茬，“所以我打算以后好好弥补过错。”

“……”弥补你个大头鬼！

Sam恨恨地转过身，他拒绝再这么纠缠下去。他去厨房煮上一杯咖啡，然后拿条毛巾冰敷在脸上，戴上耳机开始播放音乐。大门仍然在不断被敲打着，但Sam已经打定主意要对这一切视而不见，他要让Dean知难而退。

一会儿敲门声停了，取而代之的是Dean的哀嚎，

“Sammy，我没地方可以去了！”  
“Sammy，我饿了！”  
“Sammy，就让我跟你再住一个晚上！我保证什么都不会做的！”  
“Sammy、Sammy、Saaaamm——mmyyy——”  
Sam又觉得头疼起来，其实Dean说的话隔着耳机还挺不太真切，但那一声声Sammy叫着可着实惨烈，简直魔音绕耳，最后Sam终于忍无可忍，冲着屋外爆发一声怒吼，  
“不许叫我Sammy——！”

门外的声音顿时消停了。

Sam怒气咻咻坐到沙发上，打开电视还故意把音量调到最大。他抱着袋薯片坐在沙发上，努力把精神集中在电视节目的内容中……但一切都无聊透顶，夸张的特效和闪光让他眼花缭乱，人们肥胖而虚伪的笑容溢满屏幕，在这一片光怪陆离和声色犬马中他偏着头迷迷糊糊睡着，隐约回到了几个星期之前，Dean捧着碗颜色奇怪的汤兴冲冲跑到他面前告诉他喝了这碗汤就能退烧啦……然后他毫不犹豫地一巴掌把汤掀翻在他身上，汤汁淋了这家伙一身，散发出奇特的味道。  
当时他毫不怀疑Dean会发火，或者再次伤害他，他甚至准备好把手里的小刀扎进对方的脖子里，但Dean始终没有动作，而是看着他，尝了尝自己手上的汤汁，然后抬头向他笑，笑容里饱含懊悔和怅然。  
……也许是这家伙真的想弥补过错？  
良久，Sam从一堆沙发靠垫中抽身出来，伸手关掉电视，认命地叹了口气，披上一件灰色的夹克，准备出去找人。

三月的夜晚尚有寒风侵袭，刚一打开门，灌进领子的凉风让Sam不禁缩了缩脖子，就在他思考要不要再戴条围巾的时候，一低头恰好看见缩在阶梯下的Dean。  
那团嚣张跋扈的火焰此刻正在寒风中瑟瑟发抖，抱着膝盖坐在阶梯的阴影中，听见开门声立刻扭过脑袋，冲着Sam展现一只恶魔所能展现的最友好的笑容，显得乖巧无害，

Sam最终还是把Dean拎进了家门。Sam在心里对自己说，没关系的Sam，就当收养条狗，虽然是咬过你的狗。

Dean可丝毫没有身为一条狗的自觉，一开始他还知道客气和收敛，但连四十八小时都没坚持过，他就原形毕露了。他躺在沙发上喝啤酒，用玻璃弹珠砸邻居家的狗，把袜子塞进Sam的咖啡杯，最后当Dean趴在Sam的床上吃外卖被抓现行的时候，Sam终于爆发了。

“我就说为什么这两天我枕头上一股炸鸡味儿！还有番茄酱味儿！”Sam悲愤地看着床上趴着的Dean，伸手就要把这家伙拖下来。  
幸好Dean眼疾手快从枕头下变魔术似得捞出一袋糖递给Sam，  
“别生气嘛，来吃块糖。”

Sam犹豫一下，伸手抓了颗糖，一边剥开一边想，这家伙什么时候在自己枕头底下塞了袋糖？别说，巧克力味还挺好吃。  
“好吃吗？”Dean端着炸鸡，坐在床上，抬头看着Sam，神色间莫名有点期待。  
“好吃。”Sam点点头，顺口问，“哪里买的？”  
“从一熊孩子手里抢的。”Dean轻描淡写，“不过，你要喜欢下回我还给你抢。”

“Dean——”Sam想张口解释，忽然发现这太困难了:他不再四处打架杀人就不错了，还能多指望什么呢？  
……也许指望他别再把袜子塞进自己的咖啡杯里？Sam无力的想。


	7. 07 安全法则第七条:不要背叛。

“告诉我，Dean，人类为什么做爱？”Crowly问。  
“为了繁衍。”Dean回答。

“不，这群愚蠢的动物只是热爱做爱的快感，至于新生命……那只是个意味深长又妙不可言的错误。”Crowly微微停顿一下，又问道:“快感，你懂吗？就是你在杀人时的感觉。”

“我懂。”Dean舔了舔嘴唇。“虽然……我仍然觉得那只是敌基督的手段。”  
“恶魔也做爱。因为那是我们冗长的生命中能被察觉的为数不多的快感之一。”

“好吧，你到底想说什么？”Dean要举手投降了。  
“我想说……”Crowly把玩着空酒瓶，说道:“恶魔虽不需要繁衍。但他们也会寻求快感，这意味着他们也会，去爱。”  
“所以？”Dean仍然不解。  
“所以你可以大大方方承认你爱上了某个家伙。别傲娇了。”Crowly站了起来，用餐巾优雅地擦拭了手腕和下巴，然后重新把餐巾塞进兜里。  
Crowly说得没错，虽然这话有点老生常谈，对于恶魔更是罕见，但Dean知道，他很可能、受残留的人性影响、爱上了某个人。

 

*

回家的时候天色晦暗。Sam站在门口喊了几声，发现没人应门，只好拿钥匙开门走了进去。

Dean还没有回来，只见空荡荡的屋内窗口大开，窗帘在风的鼓动中高高扬起，露出窗前盛开如一团烟雾的白玫瑰。Sam走过去打算关上窗子，谁知刚碰到窗沿手腕忽然被人抓住。他一抬头，看见Dean正借力轻轻一跃，正跳到窗台上，Dean借着窗台的高度，居高临下看着Sam，Sam也仰头看着他，满眼疑惑。  
Dean不由自主垂头吻上Sam嘴唇，唇齿间带着酒味。纱织窗帘在他们背后展开、飘动、最后顺着气流徐徐收拢，最后垂顺贴上墙壁，如一只巨大的鸟笼将窗边的二人温柔包裹。在这个亲吻中Dean从窗台上跳了下来，捏着Sam手腕旋转半圈，看着对方惊诧地样子坦然一笑，然后向屋里走去。

这段时间他们的关系缓和了很多，他们渐渐习惯另一方的存在，像对兄弟一样拌嘴吵架，举止上则更像恋人……当然，Sam从没放弃追问Dean的过去，大多数时候Dean只是报以微笑。他该怎么解释？地狱？杀人？每个正常人都会被他的过去吓到脸色发白。  
“我想告诉你的时候自然会告诉你的。”Dean总这么搪塞，然后连哄带骗试图让Sam忘掉这个话题。

Dean看着在厨房做饭的Sam，心里想着Crowly说的话。  
性交、繁衍、快感，只有生命有限的动物才有福气为这些事苦恼，而恶魔的生命冗长又毫无希望，他们只消今朝有酒。

不过，他不确定他爱不爱Sam。与其说“不确定”，毋宁说他觉得这个词太“人性化”。他喜欢做爱，喜欢杀人，那是两种不一样的快感，但Sam——只要在他身边，闻着这个家伙的味道，整个人都会懒散下来，想抱着他打个滚，想跟他喝咖啡晒太阳。如果说Dean带着愤怒绝望的地狱之火来到人间，Sam就是一个神奇灭火器，他以自身恒常的温暖告诉Dean:怀抱我，不必灼烧自身。

他们过了那么几天平和的好日子。吵架、拌嘴、看球赛、计划去大峡谷和狂欢节、搂着对方的腰一起煎鱼排……有时候像兄弟，有时候像恋人。

*

 

直到Dean接了个电话。  
那理应是Sam出去打工的时间，他在出租屋里看电视，就在结局即将来临之前，电话铃响了起来。  
Dean有点烦躁地抓起手机，在看了一眼来电显示之后烦躁变为了无奈。

“Dean，快来。”Sam在电话另一头，语气急促，像是遇到了什么麻烦。  
“怎么了？”Dean关上电视，准备穿上外套出去。  
“你快来就是了。地址我发给你。”Sam语气模糊，匆匆挂了电话。片刻之后Dean收到Sam的短信，在东部一个废弃教堂。

“去那儿做什么？”Dean不满地咕哝一声，启动车子。

 

他到教堂的时候是正午。太阳高照。Sam让他来的这间教堂已经被废弃有些时日，雕刻着天使和圣母的墙壁爬满蜿蜒的藤蔓，台阶上长着青苔。

推开生锈的铁门，在铁门咯吱作响中，Dean毫不犹豫长驱直入，长时间跟Sam混在一起让他有些迟钝，直到他看见巨大的十字架下站着一个陌生的人影时，他才察觉到事情有些不对头，他不禁放缓了脚步。那人结实的肌肉和防备的站姿显示出久经沙场的镇定。Dean一手暗暗抓住口袋里的匕首，冲着那人问道:  
“你是谁？”他环顾四周，没见到Sam的影子。他小心翼翼地向前再迈出一步，忽然感到浑身麻痹，仿佛千百道无形的锁链将他锁在原地。  
去他妈的恶魔法阵！Dean愤怒地抬头，看见教堂天花板上，描绘着西斯廷圣母的壁画上被覆盖了红色的法阵。

“你果然是恶魔。”那人站在几米开外，眯缝起眼睛打量着Dean。

“你他妈是谁？你把Sam怎么样了？你要敢伤害他我一定把你大卸八块！”Dean在法阵里不安地不安地挣扎着，试图挣脱法阵的钳制。

“我是个猎人。”那人走到一旁，“至于Sam……”他看向另一边的阴影，“我还得好好谢谢他。”

Dean愣了一下，顺着猎人的目光看了过去。发现在左侧的阴影中正站着他熟悉的人。

Sam缓缓从阴影中走出，看着Dean，脸色阴沉。

“你给我打的电话？”Dean有点愕然，他感觉感觉声音不像是他自己的，而是像一只扎破的气球，从喉咙里轰鸣着飘了出去。

“是我打的。”Sam心平气和。

“你背叛我。”Dean的目光沉了下去。

“背叛你？”Sam像是听到什么笑话，讽刺十足地笑了起来，“我清清白白站在你面前，关于我你什么都知道、所有问题我都悉数作答，你呢？Dean，到现在为止我不知道你的姓氏，不知道你的家庭，不知道你的过去——好吧，我不得不背叛你，因为关于你我一无所知！”

“他告诉你我是谁了吗？”Dean傲慢地冲着一旁的猎人抬抬下巴，目光仍紧紧黏在Sam身上。

“他说你是只恶魔。”Sam说。

“事实上，我的确是恶魔。”Dean微微笑了起来，一瞬间眼睛变得漆黑，在如愿看见Sam震惊的表情后又变了回去，“你猜怎么着？有那么一瞬间我以为是有谁逼你不得不这么做，但现在看来我有点自作多情了。现在你知道了，我是只恶魔，我积恶累累、杀人如麻，这个答案你满意吗？”

空气中一片死寂。

“好啦，谈心时间结束吧。”猎人上前横在两人中间，回头微笑看向Sam，“你可以离开了，孩子，恶魔交给我处置就可以了。”  
Dean收回目光，无所谓地四处打量着。  
“不。”Sam拒绝道。

“你要想看着我折磨恶魔我也不介意，毕竟你看起来是个当猎人的料子……”猎人正准备拿着被圣水浸泡过的绳子进入法阵，忽然听见背后传来枪栓声。

“该离开的是你。”Sam咬牙说着，一边瞄准了猎人的脑袋。

“你是疯了吗？”猎人难以置信地惊叫起来，指着Dean的脸，“他，恶魔；我，人类；你难道要背叛自己的同胞吗？

Dean抬起头，饶有兴致地观赏着眼前这一幕。他得承认这出可是有点超出了他的想象。

“我说了，滚。”Sam抬抬枪口，作势准备扣动扳机。

猎人警惕地举起双手，隔着五米跟Sam二人对峙。他小心而缓慢地移动着步伐，看着对方那张略带天真稚气的脸，忽然勾了勾嘴角。  
“孩子，你没杀过人，对不对？”

Sam眨眨眼睛掩饰被看穿的慌乱。“就现在，过来，离Dean远点！”他大声吼。  
“别这样。”猎人说，“别这么轻易被恶魔蛊惑。让我用圣水和驱魔咒，把恶魔送回地狱，你才能彻底解放。”  
“闭嘴。”Sam言简意赅，再次抬了抬枪口，以示警告。  
“好吧。”猎人举起双手，走出法阵，“我投降了。”  
Sam像是松了口气。  
但Dean可不这么认为。就在猎人走向Sam的时候，他清楚地看到了他背后的那把匕首。  
而Sam已经放下枪。

“Sam——No！！”Dean想大吼着警告他，但来不及了。Sam反应慢了一拍，猎人已经抽出匕首，狠狠向Sam颈部砸去。  
“No——”Dean撕心裂肺的声音响彻教堂，那一瞬间他的眼睛里盛怒的黑色有如波涛翻滚，恶魔法阵险些没能压制住他。  
Sam重重摔在地上。他大部分身影被成排的长椅挡住，Dean只能看见地上有鲜血蜿蜒流动。  
Dean几乎疯了一样在法阵中冲撞，“你他妈干了什么？”他怒吼，“他还是个孩子。”  
“孩子？那么大只的孩子？”猎人嫌恶地看了眼地上的Sam，对Dean说道:“他绝对成年了。既然站在恶魔那边，就该为此付出代价。”  
Dean只觉得浑身都冷了下来，变为恶魔之后他还从来没有这么大的情绪起伏，他一边喘着粗气，一边发誓要把这个混蛋生吞活剥。但眼下情况并不容乐观，Dean被困死在法阵中，动弹不得。只能用眼神烧死眼前这个混蛋。

很快，Dean被反绑在椅子上。对方是个有经验的猎人，用刀子划开他的皮肤，圣水泼在脸上，所有恶魔能经历的折磨不由分说先过了一遍。  
“你叫什么名字？”猎人抓住Dean的领子问。  
Dean努力睁开沉重的眼睛，冷笑一下，血水流淌在喉咙里，“你可没资格知道。”他说。  
回应他的是猎人狠狠一拳打在他的下颔。Dean整个人都被力道冲击，连着椅子向后摔去，猎人并没有给Dean留太多喘息的机会，伸手把椅子又抬了起来。

“也许从你身上套不出什么东西了。”猎人耸了耸肩膀，似乎颇为失望，他掏出一个厚重的本子，指头沾着口水，娴熟地翻到某一页，开始念起驱魔咒。

咒语响起的那一瞬间Dean感到一只冰冷的手握住他的心脏，让他几乎呕吐出来。  
“No——”他痛苦地低声嘶吼，眼前一阵阵发黑。猎人并不知道，Dean跟其他恶魔并不完全一样——他并不借用某个容器行走人间，坐在法阵里的就是恶魔本身。如果被送回地狱——那就是连骨带肉一起破碎。

猎人似乎注意到了某些异常，Dean的手紧紧抓着扶手，本能地挣扎着，想挣脱绳子和法阵的钳制。巨大的痛苦让他的大脑一片混沌，恍惚中他看见他和Sam坐在impala里，看见一场盛大刺激的公路旅行，看见他们抱紧彼此、看到Sam跪在自己面前，顺从而绝望地闭上眼睛，而自己手里握着一把古老的刀……正滴着血。

“不、不对……”Dean只觉得浑身的骨头都要断裂，那些画面比现实更为真切，如一场真切的恶梦正把他包裹环绕。

那把刀决绝落下、精准地刺中Sam的心脏。  
俄而是Sam的哭声，扶着他的肩膀哭着说他不想死；俄而是一双渐渐冰冷的手抚上脸颊，用苍白的笑容宽慰他这一切都不怪他……

忽然咒语声戛然而止。噩梦溃散，Dean惊恐地睁开眼睛，浑身竟是大汗淋漓。

他抬起眼睛，看见前面站的人是Sam，手里拿着一根铁棍，猎人倒在地上。Sam看起来狼狈极了，浑身沾着尘土，额头上血流如注，气喘吁吁。

Sam跌跌撞撞走向Dean，失力跪在Dean面前，手忙脚乱去帮Dean解开身上的绳子。解到一半，忽然发觉头顶阴影笼罩，他快速回身一拳精准地打在猎人脑袋上。  
猎人猝不及防被跌倒在地上，那一拳让他头晕目眩，嘴里喃喃骂着难听话，竟一时无法站起。

Sam迅速捡起地上的枪，枪口再次对准了猎人的脑袋。  
“滚。”Sam从牙缝中挤出一个字。

“人类不会放过你们的。”猎人试图用手撑起身子，但失败了。那一拳打在他的太阳穴上，让他两眼发黑，Sam的身影在眼前模模糊糊。

“你个混蛋……要杀就杀了我吧！”他猛啐出一口鲜血，不屑的眼神似乎打定主意Sam不会扣下扳机。  
威胁是一回事，真正拿枪杀人，则是另一码事了。这是条红线，跨过这条红线，你就只能下地狱。

“你以为我会诅咒恶魔？恶魔是该死……可你才是那个背叛同胞的混蛋，我要诅咒你，人类的叛徒。看看你在干什么……你为了一只恶魔向自己的同胞动手！”  
猎人在地上痛苦地挣扎，他抬起头狠狠瞪着Sam，血红的眼睛愤怒燃烧，每个字每句话都恨不得化为匕首直击心脏。

“……放过Dean，不然我现在就杀了你！”Sam吼，拿枪的手竟难以抑制地颤抖。放走猎人，Dean在劫难逃；而杀人……这的确是个艰难的决定。

“切，”猎人不屑地笑声传来，自觉看透眼前这小子色厉内荏，“你有这个勇气吗？”他说。

Sam紧紧抿着嘴唇，两种声音在他脑海里翻江，一个声音让他杀了猎人，一个声音让他停手。掌心微微出汗，就在他扳机即将扣下的那一刻，Dean声音忽然从身后传来。

“Sam。”  
只见Dean解开手上剩余的绳子，缓缓从椅子上站起，疲惫的身姿在正午的光线中显露出一种决绝。而Sam，他的男孩，正不知所措地回头看着他，摇摇欲坠，眼眶泛红。

“没事的，嘘……没事的。”Dean走上前，不由分说把Sam搂进怀里，动作里带着蛮狠的力道，他搂上Sam肩膀，让这个受伤的大男孩埋在他的颈窝里，而另一只手则不动声色地夺过他手上的枪。  
他一边仔细地亲吻上Sam的额发，一边抬手瞄准地上人的脑袋。

接连三声枪响回荡在教堂上空。  
窗上的受惊的白鸽扑打翅膀，发出一声悲鸣

每一次枪响时Dean都能明显感受到怀里人瑟缩一下。

猎人死透之后，Dean微笑起来，他梳理着Sam的头发，然后抚摸着他的耳朵和后颈，用极其温柔地口气安慰道:

“没事……是我杀了他，跟你无关，一切都跟你无关。”


	8. 08 安全法则第八条:不要跟恶魔做交易

他们甚至没来得及回出租屋，在劫后余生中迫不及待地亲吻上彼此的脸颊，手忙脚乱脱下外套和衬衫，衰颓的老教堂中上演一场欢淫的盛事。  
Sam觉得这一切像一辆尖叫呼啸冲下山坡的卡车，刹车已经失灵，他只能眼睁睁看着这一切跌到谷底。  
“听着，我就说这么一次。我爱你。”Dean轻轻蹭着Sam发红的耳朵，“我不知道恶魔是不是都会有这种感觉，但我曾是人类，我知道这种感觉意味着什么——它是战无不胜的软肋，是甘之如饴的枷锁。我的心脏早就死在十八层地狱下了，而你让它复活。”

Sam情不自禁吻上Dean的嘴唇，万分痛苦都被抛在脑后，全然沉浸在此刻的喜悦中。  
基督阻止不了人们的狂热。  
Sam被Dean抱到祭坛上，湿润的舌头顺着胸膛和小腹一路向下，在末端轻轻舔舐。他怯生生地撇过脸，掀长的脖颈却因刺激而不由自主勾起，最致命而脆弱的地带在恶魔手中暴露无遗。

日光从高处的小窗浸入，十字架的阴影被投射在两具纠缠的酮体之上。  
他们在神的见证下相互亲吻、交融、占有，毫无保留。炽热的爱意让圣母掩面，让羽翼高贵的天使妒忌。

Sam的手腕被恶魔紧紧按住，对方热衷于在他身上每一处留下痕迹，缓慢而绵长的吻在敏感处反复流连，他抬眼看Dean，看见他眼角眉梢都透着喜悦。Dean微笑，手掌缓缓抚摸过他干燥的皮肤，在腰间游移。Sam僵硬的身体在他手中逐渐柔软，如同一片清凉透彻的大海，在深处泛起汹涌的爱潮，他焦灼地贴上Dean身体，回应他的引导，殊不知这种幼稚而笨拙地举动更是激发了对方的贪婪。

Dean埋在他身上，轻车熟路地诱惑着年轻的人类。Sam那张单纯的脸此刻像个红透的苹果，亮晶晶的眼睛渴望地看着Dean，呼吸急促。Dean有点理解伊甸园里的那条蛇了，天生尤物的人类本就该如此可爱。恶魔从来不是人类堕落的理由，只是在那神秘的人性中施加了点诱惑。就像现在这样，Sam学得很快，他的手臂环绕过Dean的肩膀，搂着他，毫无保留地向对方展示喉结、锁骨、胸膛和小腹，金色的阳光勾勒出身体的线条。一丝不挂的身体陈横在祭台上，但这不是献给上帝的羔羊，这是献给魔鬼和他难以名状的爱意。光辉圣洁和肮脏下流此刻交融如水乳。

神像在激烈的冲撞中跌落在地，伊甸再次堕落。

去他妈的天堂和地狱吧！Sam想，如果我们能在此刻属于彼此，又有谁在乎虚幻缥缈的神？

他们紧紧抓着彼此，身躯交叠。在他们的头上是沉默的圣十字，在背后是惨烈的尸体。  
Dean跪下，并非臣服于神威，而是为了给他爱人一个rimming；激烈的喘息和尖叫远比圣歌动听，爱人的汗水远胜圣徒的眼泪。

来吧，在诸神的见证下让他们以最原始的方式合一。

Sam的眼睛氤氲起一层水雾，于是他闭上眼睛，将一切交由Dean任意处置。他感到Dean搂着他的腰，腿被分到最开，进入的一刹那他忍不住尖叫，另一种不属于他的炽热正入侵、开拓、填满被唤醒的空虚，强烈的快感让他绷紧身子，甜蜜的感觉从下面爆炸开来，他几乎承受不住，一口咬在Dean肩头上。而Dean浑不在意，一边刺激Sam的敏感部位，一边在他体内肆意冲撞，让肉体碰撞的声音掺杂着呻吟和尖叫回荡在教堂上空。

此刻他们是绽放的火焰，是翻涌的波浪。

期间Dean让Sam仰身躺在祭坛上，托着他的大腿继续冲刺。Sam几乎连喊得力气都没有，泪水混着汗水接二连三滑落，整个人几乎溺毙在这片爆炸的激情中。彩绘玻璃窗和壁画的油彩在他朦胧的眼睛中渐渐模糊，飞快地旋转。他什么也感觉不到了，忘记身在何处、忘记平生姓名，他只能感觉到Dean，他是如此完完全全属于他了，而Dean也一样。

当一股热流冲刷上内壁时，Sam也射在自己身上。Dean俯身，用舌头和嘴唇一点点清理他身上的浑浊。但这只起到反效果，很快两个人又硬了，第二次进入的时候，第一次激情的产物正顺着股缝滴滴答答溜出，Dean毫不犹豫又插了进去，把那里搅得泥泞不堪。

 

他们在教堂浪费了一个下午。把文明变蛮荒。

最后Sam跪坐在祭坛上，手指抚摸着Dean面部的轮廓。  
“以后别再骗我，也不能瞒着我。跟我发誓，在我面前你会坦白一切。”  
“这我可做不到，”Dean一口否决，调笑般的动作抚摸上Sam的前端。  
“我是恶魔，背弃誓言是我的天性。”Dean说。  
Sam不说话。扭过头默默表示抗议。

“只有一个方法能做到这一切。”Dean说，“恶魔永远不能违背与人类的交易。你要交易吗，Sammy？我可以永远坦白得像一块纯洁的水晶，只对你坦白，而这唯一的代价，就是你的灵魂。”

Sam眨眨眼睛，“成交。”  
Dean满意地扬起嘴角，作势要吻上去，却在即将吻上的前一秒后退回去。  
“你要反悔吗？”Sam眼睛暗淡下去。  
“我想让你明白，”Dean说，“一旦交易就无法回头，你的灵魂也会跟着我下地狱。”  
Sam张了张嘴，思考片刻，回答道:“我想，即便没有交易，爱上恶魔这个理由也足够让人下地狱，不是吗？”

Dean笑了一笑，毫不犹豫吻上对方柔软的嘴唇。


	9. 09安全法则第九条：切勿引诱恶魔

“告诉我，Dean，为什么来自首？”  
新上任的检察官正襟危坐在审讯台前，努力想做出成熟老道的样子，却在看过Dean的案底之后也忍不住捏了把汗。五分钟前这个穿着法兰绒衬衫的家伙大摇大摆闯进警局，对值班警察微笑着报上自己的名字，紧接着整个警局都被封锁了，人人整装待发严守岗位，检察官亲自出马负责审讯。他努力直视这个罪犯，想在他的脸上捕捉到蛛丝马迹，只见明晃晃的白光照射在这个穷凶极恶的罪人脸上，轮廓清晰，波澜不惊，那双湖绿色的眼睛注视着前方，波澜不惊，在白光的照耀下浅淡如一块玻璃。  
“因为我厌倦了。这一切都该结束了。”Dean说。

审讯室的安静了半晌，只听见排风口在头顶发出逼仄的鸣响。  
“好吧。”检察官故作模样翻来下一页纸，继续问道，  
“根据记录，你杀的最后一个人是艾林.格兰，三个月前，在东部的废弃教堂。还有资料显示你有一个同伙，Sam.Winchester，是吗？”  
“不是同伙，是爱人。他死了。”Dean笑得很温柔，接着堂而皇之地宣布，  
“因为我杀了他。”

*

把自首这桩疯狂行为艺术往前推三个月，那是段黄金时光。

他们在出租屋里，没日没夜腻歪在一起。早上Dean总是起床准备早餐的那个——反正恶魔不需要睡觉。然后Sam起床，洗漱之后叼着块面包就会匆匆赶往咖啡馆打工。恶魔对此不屑一顾，但Sam反复强调:如果想去大峡谷看日出必须要存上一笔钱作为旅游经费——杀人抢劫得来的钱不算。  
于是每个早晨，Dean不得不眼睁睁看着Sam晃动着他的小屁股离开家门，去大公无私地把笑容分给每一个遇见的人。这简直让Dean不爽到了极点，于是他绞尽脑汁想出来一招，在每天Sam离开家门的时候，冲着他的的肩头、手腕、或者随便什么地方，狠狠咬上一口，恶魔可不会心疼，看着Sam疼得龇牙咧嘴反倒格外满足。  
“觉得疼就想想我，Honey。”Dean心满意足舔舔齿间，心里盘算着这个伤口应该够他疼上一整天了。  
有次Dean咬在了Sam手腕上，而Sam在给客人递上咖啡时不小心露了出来，那个可爱的女孩顿时心疼地惊叫起来，  
“天呐，伤口没事吧？”女孩关切地问。  
“没事。”Sam微笑起来，“家里有条不太通人性的狗。”  
结果Dean不知道怎么听说了这件事，当晚把Sam摁在床上，一边操他一边搂住他的脖子，凑到耳边说道:“要是下次再见到她，就告诉她你有多喜欢被家里那条狗操，好吗，honey?”  
“恶魔都是控制欲这么强的变态吗？”Sam喘着气抱怨。  
“你说呢？”Dean故意用指头尖撩拨着Sam乳尖。

有一天Sam终于受不了了，他决定想办法还击。于是他挑了个休息日，趁着Dean在做早饭的时候蹭了过去。   
“为什么每天都要咬我一口？”Sam委屈巴巴地问。  
Dean停下手中的动作，眯起眼睛，契约开始发挥作用了，一种无形的力量引导恶魔不由自主地说出实话，  
“因为我不想看到你站到别人面前，对他们暧昧的微笑，每个人都能看到你那张单纯无害还犯蠢的小脸蛋，指不定有谁正在暗处对你垂涎三尺呢。”他一边说，一边把厚厚一层炼奶涂在面包上。  
“不是吧？”Sam眉头舒展，颇有些不可思议地笑了出来，“你是在吃醋吗？”  
“听着，”Dean把炼奶和面包放到一边，不顾手上沾着的奶油，温柔地揪住Sam衬衫的领口，把他压在厨台上，“要是条件允许，我真想把你关进高塔，再在周围建造迷宫，谁也没办法接近你——除了我。”  
“不需要迷宫和高塔我也一样爱你。”Sam没有抵抗，他的手抚上Dean的后颈，靠近他，吻上他的额头。

很快Dean就发现这并没有结束。Sam吻在他的额头上，接着是脸颊，唇边，脖子，锁骨，一路向下，顺着结实的臂膀吻上小臂，和宽厚的手掌，最后是指尖。Dean的手指上沾着白色的炼奶，只见Sam轻轻抬起眼皮，若有若无看了Dean一眼，然后张开嘴，含住Dean的食指。

被Sam的口腔包裹的一刹那仿佛一小股电流涌过Dean全身。粗糙的舌头顺着虎口舔舐，甜美的炼奶被裹入口腔，齿尖轻轻摩擦过指腹，灵活的舌头不断缠绕上来，最后含住他整根指头，不断吮吸。Sam托举着Dean的手腕，全神贯注在那修长的手指，Dean想抽出手指解开裤子，却被Sam摁住，  
“别急。”Sam的声音有些低哑，顺着指腹的晶莹液体让嘴唇柔软如野玫瑰的花瓣。于是Dean又加了一根手指，Sam如数接受，吞吐纠缠间，两个人都渐渐烧了起来。  
就在Dean快要忍不住扒下裤子放出他坚挺的老二时Sam主动跪了下去，他蹲跪在膝盖上，拉下Dean的拉链，用嘴。在看着他用那张可爱的小嘴隔着底裤含上的时候Dean几乎要缴械投降了，他忍不住长叹一声，引来Sam抬起眼睛，那双眼睛在光线作用下折射出不同颜色，显得如海妖一般魅惑，如狐狸一样狡黠。那双变幻莫测的眼睛正仰视着Dean。  
“喜欢我这样吗？”Sam问。  
“喜欢惨了。”Dean吞了吞口水。该死的契约作用。  
Dean的确喜欢这样，更喜欢Sam的动作，这种淫秽到极致的冲动似乎被冲淡了，Sam垂着眼睛，神色专注，用嘴含住的时候像鹿引颈吻水。在床上，有些人像圣母有些人像婊子，但他的Sammy是只深山幽谷里单纯的精灵，他既不是风流也不是禁欲，只是全然交付爱意，深沉而不讳世事。  
最后Dean射在Sam脸上。唇角、脸颊和额边都带着他的东西，染着他的味道。Dean把Sam抱起来，他们在这个清晨酣畅淋漓，全然未曾注意窗外正有乌云凝聚。厚重的云层正逼仄下压，宣告即将到来的暴风雨。  
不论如何，Sam满意了。Dean似乎也满意了。在那件事之后Dean终于没再非要咬上他一口。

直到有天早上，Sam一如既往坐在餐桌边，狼吞虎咽着Dean做的早餐，冷不丁忽然问了一句，  
“你知道劳伦斯吗？”  
“劳伦斯？”Dean听到这个地方，微微皱了皱眉头，一股熟悉的味道萦绕上来，那是大火的味道，仿佛有什么东西被烧焦了。他回头看向厨房，以为自己忘了关火，却发现厨房清清静静，一切如常。  
“在堪萨斯吧。”Dean说，“不太熟悉。”  
Sam“哦”了一声，等面包咽下去，才说道:“我总梦见一场大火。在堪萨斯，劳伦斯……似乎有些年代了，是二三十年前的样子。”  
“梦啊。”Dean没在意，耸了耸肩，继续看报纸。

就在当天Dean收到一个包裹，包裹上有张纸条，  
“如果你想知道一切，触碰它。”  
他有些奇怪地打开盒子，里面静静地躺着一把古老的骨刀。


	10. 10安全法则第十条：切勿怀抱希望

10 

“尸检报告出来了。”穿灰西装的女士蹬着高跟鞋，剪刀一样裁开水泄不通的人群，拿着一份文件走到检察官跟前，“大多数尸体都有被钝器击打的痕迹，多处致命伤。除了一个人是被一刀毙命。”  
“让我猜猜，”检察官挑起眉毛，露出饶有兴致的表情，“是Sam.Winchester.，对不对？”他手术刀一样锋利的目光剜过Dean身上，打趣道:“这是什么？刽子手的浪漫？让自己爱人少受点苦就能上天堂？”  
“他不属于天堂。”Dean露出讽刺的微笑，透出不屑一顾地神气。  
“恐怕我不敢苟同您的观点，先生。如果说这里面只有一个人受到虐待，我肯定会选Sam.Winchester，”西装女扶了扶眼镜，努力用专业的态度掩盖内心的惶恐，“他的脚踝和脖颈上有不同程度的损伤、体内缺钙，胳膊上有注射针眼，体内还有残留的盐酸氢吗啡酮来看，应该是被注射过大量致瘾药物……”最后她简短而沉重地宣告道:“这是一场监禁和折磨。”  
审讯室陷入死一般的沉静。  
“为什么这么做，Dean？你的动机到底是什么？”检察官擦了把汗，手指不安地在桌子上点动。他觉得眼前这人是个十足十的疯子，但又觉得不是，疯子没有这样冷静的目光。  
“为了爱啊。”Dean发出一声叹息，像是历经痛苦与磨难后，苍老与顿悟的和声，又仿佛一个癔症发作的伶人表演一场古老的讽刺喜剧。  
“这一切，都是为了伟大的爱。”他眼睛里的那潭死水重新活动起来，显露出一种极为罕见的生机。

*

 

“Sammy。”  
是Dean的声音。  
Sam感觉脑袋重得像块石头，他听得见Dean的声音，但连睁开眼睛的力气都没有。  
“Sam！你发什么呆！”Dean抱着快餐盒钻进车里，塞给他一个汉堡，然后火急火燎地问，“距离下个案子还有多远？”  
……案子，什么案子？Sam莫名其妙，他想问Dean发生了什么，却发不出声音。  
Dean看起来更担心了，他放下快餐凑近到他跟前，伸手摸了摸Sam的额头，声音像是从远方飘来  
“你没事吧？Sam？”  
我……  
Sam努力张开嘴，大脑一片茫然的混沌，“……我是谁？”他问。

忽然眼前画面一晃，回到了出租屋里。屋子里没开灯，Dean站在他面前冷着张脸。  
“我让你别看这些东西了！”他冲着自己大吼。  
“我得知道真相……Dean。”他听见自己的声音，发现声音带着不寻常的慌张。  
“去他妈的真相。”Dean一把粗暴地合上了他面前的电脑。电脑屏幕闪过几个画面:  
堪萨斯，劳伦斯，1983，大火。  
“你发现你生活了二十几年的世界全都是假的你会有什么反应？！”Sam从桌边跳了起来，桌子上的玻璃杯被带翻在地，两人隔着桌子对峙，不需要看到也能察觉到Sam此时的崩溃，  
“我打电话给母亲，那个电话是个空号；我想联系John，发现那是个送餐电话；我要回家看一眼，结果地址居然是一家披萨店——天呐，我去找我的朋友，你猜我发现了什么？我没有以前朋友！我记得Jessica，Paul，还有其他人，但居然没有他们的联系方式！谁知道我的过去？我问了所有人，他们没有一个人说的上来！我到底是谁？或者，我到底是什么？！”Sam拼尽全力大吼，声音里带着恐慌的哽咽。  
“我在这儿，至少我是真的。”Dean试着宽慰他。  
“……我必须搞清楚这一切，就从劳伦斯开始。”Sam仿佛没听见Dean说的话，他自顾背上包，向外走去，扔下一句话，“我要去劳伦斯查清楚。”  
但他没能走出门。一股奇怪的黑雾包裹上来，他反射性看向Dean，却渐渐失去意识，向后倒去。隐约他感觉到Dean接住了他，轻柔的声音从四面八方传来，  
“It's alright,Sammy.”

Sam猛的睁开眼睛，急促的呼吸让他花了些时间才渐渐平缓下来。他闻到极重得血腥味，于是他挣扎着爬起来，环顾四周，他看见成排的铁架和铁钩，脏兮兮的墙壁上沾着深红的血渍，一阵阵传来令人作呕的味道，光线晦暗，只有天花板上一顶白炽灯发出阴冷的颜色，让人汗毛倒竖。Dean站在不远处，英俊、冷漠的面孔隐藏在阴影中，一言不发。  
“Dean？”Sam试着喊了一声。  
“你醒了。”阴影里的人抬起头，毫无起伏的声音回荡在冰冷的空气中。  
“发生了什么，Dean？”Sam想从那张窄小又僵硬的木板床上下来，却忽然听见铁链的声音，脚踝处传来的冰凉的触感，他低头一看，发现足有手腕那么粗的铁链和铁环锁在他的左踝上。  
“Dean！”他又喊了一声，声音里带着深深的惊恐。此刻他什么都记得……又什么都不记得，他甚至没法确定他脑海里的记忆是真是假。  
Dean从阴影中走到床前，背光让人看不清他脸上的神色，他抬手安抚似得抚过Sam的头发，像安抚一只受惊的小羊，Dean喜欢他在恐慌中露出的单纯和少年气，他怀念那个样子。  
“我知道你有很多问题想问，现在还不是时候。”他拉起Sam的手，在手背上轻轻吻了几下，“但我发誓你会知道真相的……在你完成你该做的事之后。”  
接着Dean重新站起身，推开那扇沉重的铁门，走了出去。  
Sam独自一人坐在仓库里，望着Dean离开的方向，神思恍惚。那些林林总总的疑问随着冷气翻腾上来，在他心中飘摇不定:眼前这个阴郁沉闷的男人，真的是他的Dean吗？如果他是Dean，那个在impala里吃着汉堡、把摇滚乐音量开到最大、笑容灿烂又令人安心的人是谁呢？他没来得及想出答案，铁门在地上刺耳地刮擦声把他拉回现实。  
Sam情不自禁睁大了眼睛。他以为Dean手里拖着一个麻袋，或者是一个玩偶，可当他看清的时候顿时觉得脊背一凉，浑身如坠冰窟。

Dean手里拖着的是一个奄奄一息的女人。他粗暴地把那个可怜女人甩到了Sam面前的地上，那个女人发出一声悲鸣。如果不是她眼睛里滑落的泪水，Sam会以为她已经死了。  
这时Dean向着Sam伸出手，手上拿着一把宰羊用的砍刀。  
“Sam，杀了她。”Dean冷酷地命令道。

“为什么？”Sam惊恐地缩起身子，双手抱在胸前摆出防御的姿态，却始终没有接过Dean手上的刀。片刻之后他艰难地爬下床，拖着铁链走向那个可怜的女人。那个女人穿着针织衫和套裙，腿上被打了两枪，鼻青脸肿，只有眼睛里的眼泪不停淌着，她张着嘴似乎想说些什么，但只有鲜血流出。他跪在地上想去查看伤势，地上的人却已经渐渐失去呼吸。  
Sam简直不敢相信眼前这一幕。他知道Dean是恶魔，知道Dean杀人，但他杀人多半事出有因……不像现在这样，以残忍的手法把一个人折磨致死。  
“这女人犯了多严重的罪？”Sam低着头，垂下的碎发遮住他半边脸。  
“她无辜的像上帝的羔羊。”Dean懒懒地开口。

“那为什么杀了她！”Sam抬起头仰望着Dean，恐惧和愤怒让他脸色煞白。  
“为了你，Sam。”Dean低头对上Sam的眼睛，语气毫无波澜。他重新拎起那个女人，把失力的尸体扔垃圾一般扔在墙角。  
“明天我会再来。”Dean说，然后头也不回向门外走去。  
“你不能把我扔在这儿——Dean！”

一声轰响，铁门被紧紧锁上。

这是个难熬的晚上。随着气温渐低，铁锈味和化学试剂的味道充斥着房间，墙壁上生着苔藓，管道处传来淅沥的流水声。Sam坐在那张冷硬的床上，毫无睡意。他蜷缩起身子，试图把脚腕上的枷锁脱掉，但无论他怎样用力，生硬的铁索总是纹丝不动。后来他渐觉困倦，刚一闭上眼睛，脑袋里那些千奇百怪的幻象再度袭来。幻象里有天堂和地狱，有魔鬼和天使，最终那些超现实的鬼魂幽灵都一一散去，只剩下Dean，Dean，Dean。他看见汽车旅馆，Dean睡在他旁边那张床上，太阳升起时笑着叫他“Sunshine”；趁他睡觉时用手机拍下角度最愚蠢的照片，两人并肩走过街道和楼房……幻象里的Dean和他记忆中的部分重叠，光影截然。

第二天Dean如约而至。给他带了三明治和咖啡，还有一个孩子。  
那个孩子双手被绑了起来，紫罗兰色的眼睛里盈满泪水，央求地看着Sam。  
“救救我，求求你救救我……别杀我。”孩子吓得语无伦次。  
“你认真的吗？”Sam难以置信地看向一旁的Dean，“他还是个孩子。”  
“所以呢？”  
“我不可能杀一个孩子！”Sam几乎抓狂，“见鬼了，没人会对一个无辜的孩子下手！”  
“我不是人。”Dean冷哼一声，淡漠地看着濒临崩溃的人，“是你动手，还是我来？”他拎起刀子。  
“放了他。”Sam说。  
下一秒惨痛地惊叫声混合着血液喷洒在Sam脸上，他反射性闭上眼睛，温热的液体淅淅沥沥的向下滴去，等他再次睁开眼睛，那个孩子倒在地上，紫罗兰色的眼睛失去光芒，恐惧的表情定格在扭曲的面庞上。  
Sam被这突如其来的一幕吓到，他又惊又怒，浑身颤抖，再说不出来一个字。

“我明天再来。”Dean扔下一句话，临走又回过头交代，“记得把三明治吃了。”


	11. 11安全法则第十一条：切勿上瘾

11

把人转化为恶魔的方法有两种。  
一种是硫磺湖的折磨中屈服，从而变成恶魔；另一种则需要人类亲手杀掉一个纯洁无辜的人，有了无辜者的鲜血，再加上一点小小的仪式，成为恶魔这事儿就轻松得像睡上一觉。  
Dean是从第一种方法变成恶魔的。因此，不到万不得已，他绝不想让Sam重蹈覆辙。

但Sam必须尽快变成恶魔。当Dean重新触碰到骨刃的那一刻他就知道，留给他弟弟的时间不多了。那些被地狱之火掩盖的记忆在Dean的脑海中喷涌而出，家人、兄弟、印记、恶魔……这些纷杂的记忆对恶魔来说只是毫无意义的碎片，但对Sam，区区一个人类，很有可能承受不了这些。

事实上的确如此，跟Dean相处的越久，Sam就会越频繁的头痛，头痛之时会看到莫名的幻象。这个可怜的孩子会抱着Dean或躺在Dean的大腿上，小声啜泣着那些阴森可怖的幻象——他以为的幻象。但Dean心里清楚，那不是幻象，那是被恶魔篡改的记忆正破土而出。  
不得已Dean再次求助于Crowley，Crowley扔给他两个解决方法，第一个，现在离开Sam.Winchester，越快越好，越远越好，以防情况继续恶化；第二个……那个小老头说道，恶魔不会为此痛苦。  
Dean醍醐灌顶。

他正构思着怎么动手时，已经太迟了。Sam去查了他的过去——结果一片空白，恶魔敷衍改造的记忆在短短几个小时之内全盘崩溃，Sam跑到家，锁上门，看Dean的眼神茫然无措。  
Dean试图稳住他，但失败了。Sam下定决心要去劳伦斯，他要查那场大火，他要回到一切开始的地方。  
你以为那些记忆是光、是救赎？Dean问。那不是光，那只是无穷无尽的痛苦。  
他会不择手段阻止Sam。时间就快来不及了，如果Sam想起了那些事，下场会比死去更惨，届时他的余生都将活在无尽的痛苦之中。Dean绝不会让这种事发生。

他把Sam关在一个废弃的屠宰场，那是个没人会注意到的地方。虽然条件差了点——暂时的，但Dean相信，只要Sam能成功杀掉一个无辜者并完成转化，那么一切都是值得的。  
第一天出了点意外，他下手重了点，没等到Sam动手，那个女人就先死了。不过没关系，还有第二天。第二天他绑了个孩子，在遭到Sam拒绝之后他毫不犹豫手起刀落结束了那个孩子的性命，不用急，他想，就当是教学，杀人的确需要学习。  
第三天再见到Sam的时候他有点诧异，那个家伙不知道哪来的力气砸了他所能接触到的一切，弹簧床被掀翻在地上，三角木桌七倒八歪，他送去的水和三明治被踩扁了扔在远处，而Sam抱着膝盖坐在墙角，嘴唇干白，一言不发，手指关节流着血。第三天的无辜者仍然沦为“杀人教程”，Sam低着头，连看他一眼都不肯。

“你得喝水。”Dean递过去一瓶新的矿泉水。  
Sam伸手接过，然后用浑身的力气把水砸飞到对面的墙上。  
“吃点东西。”Dean递过去培根汉堡。跟矿泉水一个下场。  
就在Dean准备离开的时候Sam终于开口，说了唯一一句话。

七天，他说，声音干哑。你要么放了我，要么让我烂死在这儿。

没错。Dean想，不喝水不进食，人类最多撑七天。但他最终还是走了，等他再次出现的时候已经是第四天，那天他没带人，也没带水和食物。  
Sam保持昨天那个姿势，靠坐在墙边，听见响动缓缓睁开眼睛，看见Dean独自站在门口的时候，他庆祝胜利般得咧嘴笑了一下。  
“要放了我吗？”Sam抬起头，憔悴的脸色似乎随时都会昏死过去。  
Dean一言不发走到Sam跟前，两个人的距离很近，近到能看清Sam因缺水而干裂的嘴唇，那嘴唇曾经柔软粉嫩，带着笑意吻遍他全身。  
“我很抱歉，Sammy。”Dean低声说。  
Sam的目光变得有些迷茫，下一秒他忽然被狠狠抵到墙上，Dean用手肘压住他的肩膀，同时抓住他的手腕钉在墙上，露出淡蓝色的血管，另一只手拿出一根细长的针管。  
“Dean，你干什么……”Sam激起浑身最后一丝力量反抗，但微弱的力道根本构不成丝毫威胁，他只能眼睁睁看着针管刺破皮肤，挤进血管，半透明的液体被缓缓注入。  
“Shhh——”Dean轻声安慰他，“Sammy，It's alright.”  
他需要点东西帮Sam度过这次难关。他选择的注射物并不复杂，盐酸氢吗啡酮，葡萄糖，再加上一滴，只是一滴，他自己的血。他趁着药物作用让Sam还晕晕乎乎地时候给他灌了点水，然后掐着表，两个小时候，再来一针。这一天Sam几乎没醒过，舒服得像躺在棉花里，盐酸吗啡酮带来快感，恶魔血带来满足感，等他再次清醒过来的时候已经是深夜，药劲儿终于过去了。  
接下来的几天Dean没再急着让他杀人，他每天带着几根针管和水和食物，监督Sam乖乖吃下去，确保他不会在七天之内就搞死自己，然后给他足够的针剂。一开始Sam的确在抗拒，他大概能猜到那里面是某种类似于可卡因或者大麻的东西，但被Dean摁着注射几次之后也安生下来。毕竟，他睁开眼是破旧血腥的仓库，时不时还有幻觉侵袭，但只要来上一针，他的眼睛就迷糊起来，耳边只剩下美妙动听的仙乐弦音。

该来的总会来。  
那天Dean又带来了一个人，这次是个穿着针织衫的女人。那个女人哭到失力，瘫坐Sam面前瑟瑟发抖。  
“杀了她，Sam。”Dean一边说，一边引诱似得把针剂一根一根放在桌子上。药效刚好过去，他注视着Sam，能从那双深邃的眼睛中看见渴望。  
“杀了她，宝贝儿，杀了她我保证你会得到你想要的。”Dean手指轻轻点着桌面，“针剂、自由，还有我……你不想念我们的出租屋吗？只要杀了她，我们立刻就回去。”

Sam的目光移到那个女人身上，手里的刀动了动，似乎要抬起来。  
Dean露出微笑。  
接着他抬起刀子，刀锋对准自己脖子，毫不犹豫地一刀划了下去。  
幸好Dean眼疾手快一挥手刀子脱离Sam飞出几米外，脖子上只留下一条红痕，渗出殷红的鲜血。

Dean气疯了。他当着Sam的面把那些针剂一根根掰断，他一边看着Sam药瘾发作难过得在地上打滚，一边毫不怜惜地把那些试剂如数洒在地上。  
最后Sam趴在地上，气息奄奄，他则揪着那个女人头发，当着Sam的面把她剁成了肉泥。  
“知道吗？小家伙？”Dean用沾着血的手拽住Sam头发，强迫他看向自己，“这一切都是你的错。”他说，“如果你第一天晚上果决点杀了那个女人，那么第二天的孩子就不会死，也不会有后面这些无辜的人死去……如果你今天给她一个痛快，她也不会死得这么痛苦。这些——全部这些，都是你的错。”  
“我们可以就这么耗下去，一个月，两个月，一年，两年，在你亲手杀一个人之前，我们不会停止。”Dean放开手，任由Sam摔在地上。

“……我恨你……”地上传来一声微弱的声响。  
Dean冷哼一声，转身准备离开。就在他走到门口时，忽然听见身后响起Sam的声音，  
“……把……给我最后一根药剂…给我，”Sam强撑着从地上坐了起来，靠在墙壁上，对着Dean伸出手，有气无力地说道:“明天，你再带来的人，我会杀了他，让这一切结束……我发誓。”

Dean犹豫一下，掏出最后一根针剂，放在桌子上。

那天晚上Sam颤抖着手把最后一根针剂注射进血管，他注射的手法糟糕透顶，但最终那一小管液体还是消失在皮肤后面，暂缓他的痛苦。等他能再次顺畅呼吸的时候，他拔下了针管前端的那根针，靠着这么根微小的家伙捅开了拴在他脚腕上的锁链，把用塑料纸蒙住的窗户撕了道口子，从窗户跳了出去，跌跌撞撞跑向森林深处。他不知道他要去哪，但他觉得去哪儿都好，换个地方，隐姓埋名，让这场噩梦再也追不上他。

这场短暂的解放在他看见那个熟悉的身影之时戛然而止。  
Dean站在森林边缘，气势汹汹拦住他的去路，  
“你打算去哪？Sam。”Dean平静地问。  
随着Dean逼近，Sam一点点向后退去。他这些天崩溃的次数太多，以至于在目前的状况下已经麻木。

“我要离开这儿。”Sam被逼到靠在一棵树上，他梗着脖子，不肯看Dean一眼。  
“我要离开这儿，离开你，永远离开。”  
“我记得Dean，” Sam任由面前的人揪着他的领子，他却抬起眼睛，望向渺远深邃的天空，“你不是他，你跟他一点都不一样。他是英雄，你是魔鬼。”

Dean只觉得有什么东西在脑海里崩溃离析。他情不自禁抽出匕首抵在Sam心口，  
“是啊，”他低声道:“我跟那个窝囊废一点都不一样。”

*

“所以我杀了他。”Dean眼里的光芒渐渐暗了下去，显得失魂落魄，他仿佛懒得再斟酌语言了，那些字句不受控制地接连涌出。  
“我杀了他，我用匕首捅进他的心脏，他的血是冷的，冷到能把人冻伤。我想，那么冷的血液在身体里一定很痛苦，于是我握着他的手，告诉他很快就不会再痛苦了，他什么也没说，只是一直看着我流泪，他的眼泪是热的，滚烫得像天上下的雨，最后他终于安静下来了，像他小时候一样安静。”  
“找个医生，给他做个精神鉴定。”检察官扭头对旁边的秘书交代。  
“现在是什么时候了？”Dean忽然问。  
“五点一刻。”门口有人说了一声。  
“时间到了。”危险的杀人犯再次露出微笑，仿佛期许已久。  
忽然房顶的排风口忽然剧烈地响了起来。在场所有人都被吓了一跳，抬头看着那像是有一千只老鼠在里面跳康康舞的管道，随后里面钻出一阵浓烈的黑色的烟雾。

一声剧烈的爆炸响彻小镇上空。

据说，那天警署的大爆炸隔着三个街区都能感觉到热浪，警局里无人生还。  
也自然没有人能看到，那个寡廉鲜耻的狂徒毫发无伤地坐在燃烧的火焰中，火焰中出现一个黑影，那个黑影看着安然稳坐的Dean显得颇有些无奈。  
“还以为你要再玩上二百年才会收手呢。”Crowley跨过火焰，站在Dean面前，自上而下打量着这个讨厌的麻烦制造机。  
“好了。”Dean站起来活动两下筋骨，问道:  
“Sam.Winchester的灵魂在哪儿？”  
“飞升到天堂了。”Crowley说。  
“不可能。”Dean变了脸色，“他的契约还在我手里。”  
“我开玩笑的。”Crowley翻了个白眼，“你真是越来越没幽默感了。小麋鹿当然在地狱了……要让人把他绑起来送到你床上吗？可以用粉红色的丝带哦。”  
Dean沉默了一下，“直接扔进硫磺湖。”他说。  
这回连Crowley也顿了一下，“你不是吧？坑蒙拐骗杀了人家还要让人家在地狱受苦？你就那么恨他？”  
“事已至此。”Dean淡然说道:“爱也好恨也好，他必须成为恶魔！也只有成为恶魔，他才能理解……理解我们之间的一切。”

Crowley不置可否地偏偏脑袋，眼神颇有些意味深长。


	12. 12安全法则第十二条:抓住绝处逢生的机会。

12安全法则第十二条:抓住绝处逢生的机会。

地狱没来得及为迎接Sam而狂欢，就被另一个温彻斯特搞得不得安宁。这本该是场地狱大胜利。一个温彻斯特成了他们中的一员，另一个也指日可待。但狂欢还没开始，Dean就已经砸了酒宴、痛殴了十几只低级恶魔、顺便砍掉了一个混蛋魔鬼的脑袋。据目击者声称，当时Dean疯了一般撞着那只魔鬼的脑袋，用随手拎过的铁棍打他的老二，最后用骨刃割掉了那个可怜鬼的脑袋。

Crowley坐在王位上，托着脑袋，怎么都笑不出来。按理说，两个温彻斯特的堕落是件足以载入史书的大事，甚至能让他这个地狱之王名垂千古，但这么带来的麻烦也不少——Dean就是一个，自从Crowley把他带回地狱，那家伙总试图装出一切都好的样子，他早睡早起、照例凿地狱之门上的黄金和宝石、用地狱之火烤培根……但他一次也没去过硫磺湖，仿佛那件事从来不存在一般。  
他的确糟糕透了，深诲人情世故如Crowley当然看得一清二楚，甚至旁敲侧击地问过Dean，要不要再给他找个，呃，能兼职情人的“弟弟”，好让他看开点。结果Dean脸色当即就沉了下来，吃喝玩乐都失去兴致，一个人跑得无影无踪。再有消息时就是几个恶魔跪在王座前控诉Dean.Winchester的暴行，搞得Crowley一个头两个大。  
“要不，一个Winchester的债另一个Winchester还，”一只被揍了的恶魔肿着高高的脸提议道:“我们组队去硫磺湖折磨Sam.Winchester怎么样？”  
旁边几只恶魔纷纷点头附议，只见Crowley冷哼一声，“恐怕你在到达硫磺湖之前Dean就会把你的肺扯出来了。”  
“那怎么办？”恶魔们哭天抢地。  
Crowley叹了口气，从王座上站起，作势理了理那身油光水滑的黑西装，抱怨道:  
“恐怕还是得去硫磺湖一趟——该死的，我讨厌那地方！”  
Sam.Winchester在硫磺湖里醒来。这里是地狱的底层，硫磺之火无光无色燃烧终日，毫无尽头，也毫无希望。第一天，硫磺湖烤焦了他的皮肤，新鲜灵魂的味道吸引来了不少恶鬼，但出乎他意料的是，那些冲着新鲜灵魂来的恶鬼在看到他之后跟见了鬼似得扭头就跑，搞得Sam一头雾水，几天过去了，浓烟和烈火整得他昏昏沉沉，他能听见其他灵魂的哀嚎和惨叫，他知道那是惩罚和折磨，但似乎这里的魔鬼都有意无意漏过他，偶尔看见他也只是匆匆一瞥就飞速离开。  
这跟Dean有关系吗？Sam想，自从到了硫磺湖，他始终没看见Dean，一次都没看见。  
就在他以为他会被永远留在这儿的时候，有天他忽然听到不远处传来嘈杂声，  
“……，谁敢动手折磨那小子啊？”一个声音抱怨道:“又不是嫌恶魔命太长，上赶着让他哥捅死；”  
“他哥摆明了不想管这事，不然怎么这么久了连看都不来看一眼？”  
另一个声音说。  
“他自己也不是吃素的，等他死完了哪天活回来还能有我们活头吗！”第一个声音振振有词，“这家伙可是在牢笼里待过！”  
这句话让外面声音沉默了一下。  
Sam不远处听得兴致勃勃，也不知道是哪家灵魂这么厉害，能让恶魔们战战兢兢。  
“……被扔到硫磺湖的灵魂哪有不受折磨的？这要是传出去让地狱的脸往哪儿搁？”  
“得了吧，谁还在乎地狱那点脸皮，脸皮有命重要吗？”  
Sam正想笑，忽然听见故作姿态的两声咳嗽。  
那些恶魔立刻都噤了声。好一会儿才结结巴巴说道:“陛、陛下，您、您怎么亲自来了……”  
那个声音冷哼一声，问道:“Sam.Winchester在哪？”  
Sam心头一震。陛下？魔王？怎么来找自己了？  
还没来得及细想，身周的火焰忽然狂躁起来，紧接被一股无形的力量压制下去，最后渐渐熄灭。Sam看见火焰之后站着个衣冠楚楚的恶魔。  
“好久不见啊，Moose.”那家伙慢吞吞地说，身上不一丝恶意。  
“我们认识吗？”Sam微微眯起眼睛，奇怪了，这小老头看起来还真有几分面善。  
“哦对，你看我都忘了。”Crowley捂住心口，一副刚刚想起的样子，“小麋鹿不记得以前的事了。”  
“你到底在说什么？”Sam仍然是一头雾水。他被铐在柱子上，不能移动，只能翘首以盼看着Crowley。  
“唉。”Crowley重重叹了口气，感慨道:  
“虽说你哥一直把你当个宝贝似得护着，什么都不肯让你知道，但我觉得吧，Samantha，男人得担起责任——虽然可能会有点痛苦，但绝对值得。”  
Crowley走到Sam跟前，抬手覆盖在Sam额头上，一边说道:“忍着点吧Samantha，长痛不如短痛——”

这两天Dean一直觉得不爽。  
他看谁都不顺眼。举手投足都透出一种“莫挨老子”的气息，已经有几个不长眼的家伙被他揍了，还有一个被杀了——活该，谁让那个混蛋扭着他的胯得意扬扬地说要到硫磺湖把Sam的屁股操开花，还有哪个Sam？当然是大名鼎鼎的Winchester。没人注意到Dean阴着脸站在一旁，因此当他揪上那家伙脑袋的时候所有人都大吃一惊，他撞破了那家伙的脑袋，然后用一根带软皮手柄的铁棍狠狠的抽打他两腿之间，整个地狱都回荡着那家伙的哀嚎，但这还不够，在受尽折磨、精疲力尽之后，他用骨刀割了那家伙的喉咙。当然，印记已经不存在了，那把骨刀也不过一把钝刀而已，反复用力划拉几次，那个可怜鬼才彻底没了气息。  
这会儿Dean正游荡在走廊上，摆出一副满不在乎的姿态，目光在路过的恶魔身上扫来扫去，搞得所有人都缩着脖子，生怕被Winchester注意到。直到Crowley出现，挥挥手让所有人都离开，大大小小的恶魔便赶忙一溜烟跑没影了。

空荡荡的走廊里只剩下Dean和Crowley两个人。  
Dean毫不顾忌地伸了个懒腰，转身欲走，结果被Crowley一把拉住。  
“你到底要闹到了什么时候？”Crowley没好气地问。  
“我没干什么呀。”Dean懒洋洋地靠在墙壁上。  
“哦。你没干什么。”Crowley翻了个大白眼，“除了杀了只大恶魔，打残了几只小恶魔，把大家搞得人人自危之外，你的确没干什么。”  
“哼。”Dean扭过头，从鼻子中透出一股不屑的冷气，“你想让我干什么？”  
Crowley努努嘴，“你得去硫磺湖。”  
Dean脸色变了。“我不去。”他说。  
“你必须去。”Crowley暴躁地捏起了拳头，“听着，Winchester，你是个恶魔，而且是你自愿跟我做交易的！看在以前的情分上，你不想做交易员，可以；你在地球上闯祸，我帮你兜着；但你跟你兄弟之间这点烂摊子，别再指望我再帮你擦屁股了！”  
“Sam.Winchester跟我这只恶魔没关系！”Dean咬着牙吼回去，“如果他坚持，就让他烂在硫磺湖好了！”  
Crowley冷笑一声，“托你的福，现在硫磺湖里没有任何一只恶魔敢靠近Sam.Winchester。这么说吧，要么你去硫磺湖当你弟弟的判官，要么，我复活昨天那只被你打死的家伙——他肯定乐意至极！”  
Dean咬牙道:“你要敢这么做，就算是地狱之王我也不会放过你！”  
Crowley扬起眉毛，“这取决于你，Dean。”

硫磺之火再次被压下的时候，Sam才睁开眼睛。他隐隐约约看见一个熟悉的人影穿过火焰，站在他面前。Sam张了张嘴，欲言又止。Dean也没心情说话，他先调整了那把手铐，冰冷的金属深深嵌进肉里，这让Sam的手臂传来一阵阵刺痛。  
“我发誓我尽力了。”Dean不带一丝感情的声音回荡在空旷中，“如果你能照我说的做，你本该不用受这个苦。”  
Sam低着头一言不发，他正死死咬着牙。被铐起的姿势和硫磺火焰已经让他浑身酸痛，而他清楚的知道等待他的是什么，但他不想投降。  
手术刀在Dean指尖闪闪发亮。  
他抬起一只手，抚摸上Sam脸颊，然后轻轻抵在他的额头上，就像他曾经做过的那样，如此细致、温柔，再近一点就是一个毫无疑问的吻。  
“学着点。”Dean说。  
他划下第一刀，听见Sam闷哼一声。

Dean曾出师于阿拉斯泰尔。  
虽然这段记忆一度为他本人所不齿，但不得不承认，在折磨人这一行当，阿拉斯泰尔是天才艺术家，而他的学徒Dean，至少也是令人难忘的级别。那把让所有灵魂闻风丧胆的银刀此刻正肆无忌惮的游走在Sam.Winchester的灵魂上，它割裂出灵魂的碎片，那些碎片又瞬间愈合，留下的只有深入骨髓的痛苦和令人颤抖的恐惧。  
Sam死死咬着牙关，不是有几声忍耐的痛呼和呻吟，这种被撕裂的疼痛让他浑身发软，如果不是Dean用一只手拖着他，他肯定已经悲惨地摔到了地上。他仍然是Dean熟悉的那具身体，但灵魂不会流血，只会绽放出破碎的蓝光。那些蓝光在迫害中熄灭，然后会重新燃起，等待下一轮的摧残。  
每一次被折磨结束后，Dean都会把刀递给他，让他选一个硫磺湖中的灵魂去折磨，如果他点头答应，他就能离开。  
每一次Sam都毫不犹豫的拒绝了。  
而Dean，也不得不再次把拿把刀捅进那个残破的灵魂。  
一遍又一遍。

终于有一次，在结束的时候Sam疼得近乎崩溃，Dean则抓着他的头发问，他是否愿意接过这把刀去折磨别人。  
这次Sam没有立即拒绝。Dean则耐心十足地等待一个回答。  
我只是有个问题，Sam喘息着，声音里带着痛苦的哭腔，问道，你究竟为什么要这么折磨我？生前你要囚禁我，死后为什么还不肯放过我呢？  
我需要你变成恶魔。Dean柔声回答，你难道不想变得像我一样吗？强大、永生不死……我们将不会老去、不会分开，永远如此。  
Sam稳了稳气息，手肘狼狈地撑在地上，继续问道，Dean，是不是有什么东西，你知道却不肯告诉我？  
Dean冷下了脸，别问了。他一边说，一边一把抓起地上的Sam，将他重新铐在刑架上。  
Sam还想开口，“是不是……”  
“我让你别问了！”Dean狂暴的把银刃钉透Sam的手臂，一声猝不及防的惨叫中，几片蓝色的荧光破碎、跌落。  
突如其来的疼痛榨干了Sam肺部的空气，他大口大口呼吸着。好一会儿才缓过神，强忍疼痛，  
“只是好奇，Dean，你不肯让我知道的那些事，究竟是因为我们是兄弟，还是因为你爱我？”  
Dean蓦地睁大眼睛，难以置信的声音冲破喉咙，“你知道了？”  
Sam抬起头，凌乱的面庞中终于露出一丝微笑，  
“看来，你果真有事瞒着我。Dean，你打破了条约，我们之间的交易……就此终止。”

只见一道白光闪过，Sam.Winchester的灵魂渐渐淡去，Dean拼命伸出手，却什么都没有抓住。  
“No——”恶魔愤怒的吼声响彻地狱，硫磺湖顿时掀起起万丈燃烧的火浪，直击苍穹。


	13. 13 one last time

宫殿的门被人怒气冲冲地推开了。  
“你干了什么？！”Dean一边怒吼，一边冲向坐在王座上的Crowley，几只恶魔手忙脚乱都拦不住他。  
Crowley似乎早有准备，他不慌不忙挥了挥手，让闲杂人等走了出去。Dean的刀就握在手里，冷硬地看着从容不迫的地狱之王，如果Crowley不能给他一个合适的交代，那么别怪他翻脸不认人！  
“Sam怎么想到拜托交易的方法的？”Dean绷着下巴，似乎随时都会冲上去给Crowley一拳。  
“麋鹿才想不到，”Crowley若无其事地倒了杯酒，优雅地抿了一口，大大方方说道:“是我告诉他的。”  
Dean一拳打在桌子上，酒杯被震动地跳了起来。  
“为什么？”Dean咬着牙问。  
“因为他他不摆脱契约我就没法复活他。”Crowley说。  
“复活？”Dean怒极反笑，“谁让你复活他了？”  
Crowley似乎也被激怒了，他重重放下杯子，“我才是地狱之王！灵魂的去向都由我决定！”  
“Sam不是！”Dean大叫起来，“我早就说过了，其他那些灵魂怎么样都行！但Sam.Winchester，他是我弟弟，我的！”  
“哦！”地狱之王露出讽刺的笑容，“这会儿你想起来他是你的了，在硫磺湖的时候你是怎么说的？”  
“随你！”Dean恶狠狠撂下一句话，“反正我迟早都会找到他，把他再拖到地狱，除非他变成恶魔，否则这辈子别想解脱！”  
“你疯了。”Crowley嫌恶地看着Dean。  
“恶魔的生命没有尽头。”Dean低下头，眨了眨有点酸涩的眼睛，“我不要独自面对。”  
Crowley叹了口气，拿出一只小巧的玻璃瓶，放在桌子上。  
“我劝你先看看这个。”  
Dean的目光几乎立刻就被吸引了。透明的瓶子中装着一小片飘动的蓝光，在晦暗的地狱宫殿中闪动着动人的光彩。  
“这是个灵魂？”Dean感觉有点熟悉。  
“打开看看。”Crowley说。  
Dean拿过瓶子，打开塞子，那一小片蓝光被放了出来，安静地汇聚在Dean的手掌上。Dean的嘴唇动了动，一种熟悉的触感从他的皮肤感到大脑，那种熟悉的温度、气味和感觉。Dean的神情渐渐柔和下来，目光里的戾气消失了大半。  
“这是……？”他抬眼看向Crowley，开口有些艰难。  
“Sam的灵魂碎片。”  
“碎片？”Dean皱起眉头，一种不祥的感觉涌了上心头。  
“是啊，碎片。”Crowley向后仰，懒散地靠在座椅靠背上，重新端起一旁的酒杯，眯起眼睛，“你想想，Dean，灵魂是那么强大，要多扭曲的力量才能让一个灵魂完全破碎？恶魔血、牢笼、撒旦的折磨、试炼，和次数惊人的死亡……这些他居然都忍受过来了，”Crowley颇有些玩味地看着Dean，“但你知道压死骆驼的最后一根稻草是什么吗？”  
Dean一脸茫然。  
“是你。”Crowley继续说道，“被自己最爱的人折磨、杀死，天呐，这种痛苦直击灵魂，只有最恶毒的诅咒才会这么写。所以你大可试试，Dean，继续我行我素，找到你弟弟，再杀了他，折磨他……直到他的灵魂全部破碎，那时候你就能开心满足地抱着他的碎片取暖了，不是吗？”Crowley挑眉看着Dean，又给自己倒上了一杯。

*

Sam.Winchester回来了。  
Sam睁开眼睛，蓝褐色的眼睛渐渐聚焦，他想起来了。他是Sam.Winchester，是John.Winchester和Mary.Campell的次子，是猎魔人，Legacy。Dean.Winchester，他的哥哥，他的爱人，现在变成了恶魔。  
他在出租屋里醒来，枕着白枕头，身下是柔软的床垫。他知道他被Crowley再次复活了。他的哥哥，因为血印的原因，杀了他。但在血印被移除之后，历史重演，用恶魔交易复活了他，还愚蠢地让恶魔抹去了他过去十年的记忆和经历，只为了让他离这一切远远的。  
Sam被气得肺疼。他勉强撑着身子坐起来，却立刻又翻过身对着地面干呕起来，他的脑袋里一团糟，身骨完整无缺却又疼得四分五裂——一半是因为死亡和地狱的经历，另一半是因为那些涌入大脑的记忆，像是被揭开伤疤，漏出血淋淋的创口。疼痛中他紧紧抱着枕头，柔软的羽毛和织物下传来Dean残留的气息，让他略微好受一些。  
“等我带你回家，Dean，我们回家。”Sam把脸埋在枕头种，喃喃自语。  
接下来的几天风平浪静。Sam回到了地堡，地堡跟他离开的时候一模一样。书在桌子上摊开放着，旁边是没喝完的咖啡。数年过去，杯子里只剩下残垢，灰尘落了一层。他重启了电源，铺好床，走到Dean房间，房间里放着Dean留在这的照片，照片上年轻的Mary抱着他的孩子，笑得阳光灿烂。  
你在哪，Dean？Sam拨通了Dean的电话。  
第一个号码，没人接。  
他继续拨打了第二个，仍然没人接。  
他固执地拨打了第三个备用号码。  
这是你欠我的，Dean，他想。你对我做了那么多，现在又要对我弃之不顾，你怎么敢、怎么能这么对待我？  
第三个备用号码传来一阵信号提示音，被挂断了。  
Sam再次拨通这个号码，漫长的等待之后，终于听见一个熟悉的声音。

“Sam。”  
“你在哪儿？”Sam问。  
“让我走吧。别来找我。”Dean的声音显得有些疲惫。  
“这就是你想说的？嗯？”Sam感觉他的眼泪要出来了，“我们经历了这么多……你就只有这么一句话？”  
“你想要什么？”Dean单刀直入。

“见面。”Sam说。  
“我们上次的见面可不怎么愉快，上上次也不怎么愉快，”Dean干巴巴地笑了一声，“再说，见了面又能怎么样？”  
“你欠我的。就见上一面，让我再见你一次。”Sam的语气几乎是央求。  
那头Dean沉默了一下，给Sam了一个地址。“最后一次。”Dean说，“不论结果如何，我希望这是我们最后一次联系、最后一次见面。”  
Sam没回答，他挂了电话，“扯你妈的淡。”他说，手中捏着记录了Dean地址的那张纸条，久违地笑了一下。

Sam从地堡随便捡了辆车，往Dean给的地址驶去。毫不意外，那是家酒吧。到达的时候酒吧里已经空空如也，脱衣舞娘和酒保人去楼空，只有Dean一个人坐在钢琴边，摆弄着琴键发出几声哀鸣。  
Sam走进的时候Dean没有反应，全神贯注在那架破旧钢琴上，仿佛Sam只是个破酒瓶或其他什么无关紧要的人，无法引起他任何兴趣。

“Dean。”Sam站在距离Dean两三米的地方，刻有符咒的手铐就在他兜里。  
“你来了。”Dean冷冷扫过他肩头，放开那台钢琴，去吧台上拿起那杯没喝完的威士忌，“你知道我已经努力不去伤害你了，对吧？”  
Sam苦笑一下，“事实上，我真的不知道你还能怎么伤害我了。”  
“你是来这儿跟我诉苦的吗？Sammy？”Dean抿了口酒。  
“我来带你回家。”Sam拿出手铐。  
“你知道我的答案。”Dean纹丝不动，“我不用再赘述，如果你再敢靠近，我就……”  
“怎么？”Sam嗤笑一声，眼眶发红，“在我的腿上来一枪？还是再一次杀了我？”  
Dean没说话，他一点一点品尝着剩下的酒。  
Sam趁机向Dean凑近，一手挥拳向Dean揍去，却被Dean一把抓住。他接着抬脚踹向Dean身下得椅子，Dean顺势站起，另一手痛击在Sam腹部。  
两个人在酒吧中扭打起来，撞得桌椅酒水倒在地上，一片狼藉。  
Sam向Dean洒了圣水，想必滋味不太好受，但圣水用尽的那一刻对面的恶魔就扭曲地笑了出来。  
“你觉得这些小把戏对我还会有用吗？”Dean反手给了Sam一拳，Sam感到那力道在骨骼里扩散，一口混杂着血水的苦涩涌了上来。他反射性用后手回击，却被Dean从后面轻松挡住。  
“拳头怎么软绵绵的，Sammy？”恶魔眼中的笑意像是冰冷的刺刀，“我想起来了，从地狱复活可没这么容易恢复，对不对？我可真怀念那个时候……”

Dean玩味地声音戛然而止。

Sam正看着他，目光清澈悲哀。  
他试图想告诉Dean些什么，但一开口血水顺流淌落下来，呛得他再说不出一个字。

Dean放开手，面无表情看着Sam倒在地上。  
“结束吧，Sam。一切都还来得及。”  
他拿起椅背上的外套，准备离开，忽然听见身后一声清脆的枪栓声。

Dean知道，那是柯尔特的声音。  
Sam手里拿着柯尔特，已经上膛，枪口对准Dean的后背。

“如果你都离开了……来不来得及，又有什么意义？”Sam用袖口狠狠擦掉血迹，步伐跌跌撞撞，“别走，Dean，你知道柯尔特的效果。”  
Dean偏过头，笑了一笑，模样像是告别。  
接着他从容地披上他的夹克，“我现在要走了，”整理好衣领和袖口，头也不回，“有种你就开枪。”  
然后他向前走去，握上铁质门把手，推开沉重的防火门，走向远处模糊的光芒。他的身后传来一声沉闷的声响，但他从始至终都没有回头，他知道是Sam撑不住了，他那可怜的弟弟早该撑不住了。不过总会有人去帮助他的——随便谁去吧，反正，不能是他。


	14. 13:Home

Dean坐在山脚下的酒馆里。这绝对算不上一个好地方，陈年的木头墙已经开始腐烂，透出阵阵令人作呕的味道。室内光线阴暗，不远处的吧台上燃着一盏煤油灯，老板正在昏暗的灯光下给一杆猎枪，房屋中央还挂着一个过时的圣诞装饰。没有美酒佳酿和山珍野味，这家偏僻的小酒馆只出售面包干、酸辣酱、劣质啤酒和跟马尿有着相似味道的威士忌。

Dean坐在正对着后门的位置，抬头就能看见一片陡坡，下面是茂密的橡树林。那些浓密的枝干和树叶远远连成一片，在光线的变换中时而呈现灰绿色，时而是一片深蓝。Dean有点恍惚，直到老板端着那杆猎枪来问Dean要点什么的时候他才反应过来。

“一份山核桃派。”Dean不假思索。  
“没有。”老板动了动枪杆子。  
“苹果派？实在不行的话，南瓜派呢？”Dean问。  
“没有那些娘们唧唧的玩意儿！”老板不耐烦地皱起眉头，“只有德州硬汉的面包干和啤酒。”  
“好吧。”Dean毫不在意地笑了出来，“一份德州硬汉套餐。”  
这家店糟透了。Dean在咬上面包干的那一瞬就后悔了，那碳褐色的玩意尝起来就像鞋底子。他赶忙喝了口啤酒压压惊，结果差点一口喷出来:还是鞋底子比较好吃。谁家啤酒一股碳酸味？

自作自受吧。Dean放下刀叉，目光重新聚集到那片树林上。此刻是阴天，那些颜色上笼罩着一层淡淡的阴影。  
从这个后门出去，驾驶impala直行七分钟左右，向左驶下生长着红白杜鹃的陡坡，再沿着河流走上五百码，就能看到白杨林，穿过那片白杨林，地堡的大门就在那里。哦，地堡。Dean眯起眼睛，这在他的脑海里已经是上个世纪的事了。

“嗨！”一个活泼的声音在他背后响起，紧接着那个声音大大咧咧坐到他对面的沙发上，看了一眼他的盘子，笑了起来，“天呐，是什么让你这么想不开来吃这些玩意？”  
Dean抬眼打量那个人，面容年轻而闪亮，褐色的头发柔软地贴在额头上，言行举止并不惹人讨厌。  
“你猜猜看？”Dean收回目光，懒洋洋地靠在坐背上。  
“让我猜？”那人的声音兴奋地上扬，随后又故意压低嗓音，“我可是个很厉害的通灵师，猜东西很准的。”  
Dean只是笑笑。  
“你不信？”通灵师的两条眉毛打了个结。  
“尽管猜吧，猜中了我的午饭就是你的。”Dean把盘子推向对面。  
“哦，得了吧。”对面的年轻人翻了个白眼，嫌弃地把盘子推得更远。接着他支起手肘，拖腮打量着Dean，眼睛一眨不眨。  
Dean饶有兴致地看了回去。他觉得这个年轻人身上带有Sam的影子，虽然只是那么几分，但他敢打赌，要是这个年轻人生起死来绝对跟去斯坦福时的Sam如出一辙……

“你在想一个人。”通灵师开口。  
Dean眨了眨眼睛，“你猜对了。”  
“让我继续猜……”通灵师做了个暂停的手势，目光仍然聚焦在Dean的脸上，神情专注。  
“那人二十多岁……也可能是三十了。男性。褐色头发，绿色，不，灰色，还是蓝色的眼睛？笑起来有酒窝？”  
“我弟弟。”Dean说，“他的眼睛很好看，中间有圈褐色的环带。”  
“你们似乎很久没见了。”年轻人说。  
“六个月。”Dean喝了口啤酒，那味道像橘子味的汽油。

六个月前，他跟Sam见了最后一面。  
那次他下手有点狠，一点情面没留地痛击了他刚从地狱复活的弟弟。据说那一次让Sam在医院躺了整整一周，期间Dean大发慈悲，或说突发奇想去看望了Sam一次，还给他留了impala的钥匙权当慰问，结果这家伙第二天就出院了，手上还缠着绷带。  
Dean认为他该吸取教训，但很显然，人类并不是会吸取教训的生物。这家伙一刻不停地追踪自己的消息，让他不得不把所有手机扔进了河里，切断了跟所有人和恶魔的联系。最初的两个月有点难熬，Dean觉得自己简直是抱头鼠窜，在一个地方连杯酒都喝不完就能闻见Sam.Winchester气势汹汹闯来的味道。看在那只受伤的手臂的份上，Dean好歹忍住了过去把他揍到半死的冲动。Dean一度怀疑Sam是不是也不需要睡觉，当他想办法联系上Crowley的时候却被对方一阵臭骂，  
“行行好管管你那疯子弟弟，成吗？他这个月第八次往十字路口埋盒子了，他再不滚我暂停业务算了……”  
“谁让你复活他的，活该！”Dean咬牙切齿，他连个落脚的地方都快找不到了。虽说恶魔不用睡觉，但他也想有时间能安安心心吃上一顿热气腾腾的牛排！该死的，他落到这个地步都是——等等，都是谁的错来着？不管了，总之都算在Crowley头上。

“你在等人吗？”通灵师用叉子戳了戳面包干，然后嫌恶地皱起鼻子，他实在讨厌那股焦糊的味道。  
“你猜的？”Dean问。  
“我观察的。”通灵师指了指自己的眼睛，他瞟了一眼柜台里的老板，低声说:“除了等人，没人会在这破地方浪费这么久。”  
Dean被那种心虚的神情逗乐了，他咧开嘴，给了对方一个真心实意的笑容。  
“我猜他不会来了。”通灵师没有笑，脸上的表情淡淡的。  
“你猜得对，他不会再来了。”Dean举起啤酒杯，坦然致意。

Sam.Winchester绝对不会再出现在此处了。  
两个月前，Sam最后一次回到地堡。  
这四个月里他什么都经历了。一开始他不眠不休追查Dean的下落。但Dean在躲他，凭借恶魔敏锐的感知，永远都先他一步躲开。他快疯了，他知道Dean就在附近，但无论如何都差一步，像手脚笨拙的孩子永远赶不上节拍。最后一次他收到消息，有人在一家茶餐厅发现了Dean，他二话不说一脚油门冲了过去，但只看见桌子上残余的牛排和温热的剩咖啡。  
他真的要疯了。先是跟劝解他的猎人吵了一架，也许还动了手——反正他不记得了。因为紧接着他砸了电脑和手机，最后精疲力尽地趴在床上沉沉地睡过去，直到第二天下午才醒，他揉了揉疲倦的脑袋，随便拿了瓶龙舌兰当早餐。酒精让他感觉良好。走路像踩在棉花上，身体保持温热，他睡前喝酒，醒了喝酒，泡在浴缸里也在喝酒，眼前虚幻的事物中隐约有Dean的影子。如果午夜他还没能失去意识，他就会抬起那双通红的眼睛，裹紧衣领走入冷风，随便找个酒吧过夜。

最后他决定去死。  
死亡该是绝望之人最后的信仰和归属。与其毫无希望和价值的活着，一了百了是个环保的方法。  
那天夜里下着突如其来的暴雨。没带伞的行人顶着公文包从他身边匆匆跑过，他却向天空张开双臂，大笑起来，笑声混杂着雨声。  
空无一人的街道上传来引擎的咆哮，强烈的灯光亮起。Sam一边启动impala，一边仰头痛饮威士忌。他直接将油门踩到底，冲上公路，略过村庄，径直行上山顶，笔直地朝着悬崖冲去。

他大声欢呼，为即将到来的光明。

如果不是那辆突然出现的越野死死横在impala和悬崖之间。  
impala受冲击而变形的车头顶着越野一路向前滑行，声嘶力竭停在悬崖边缘。  
Sam已经失去意识。强大的冲击力让他断了几根骨头，内脏破裂，但他没能死。醒来的时候他发现他躺在地堡里，疼痛还没消失，但伤口不见了，连他自己也不明白，他到底是没死，还是重新复活了。

那就是他最后一次出现在地堡。  
他把地堡清理干净，打包走了所有衣物日用，然后永远关闭了那扇门，把钥匙扔了进去。按照文人的说法，这扇门不该开启，他们已经在此盘踞太久，是时候让这里随着文人的老去而永远封闭。而他也永远不会知道，在做这一切的同时，Dean.Winchester就在不远处静静地看着，年长的Winchester在心里长叹一声，看啊，他终于还是放弃了。

 

“好了。”Dean.Winchester站起身，说道:“谢谢你精准的猜测，通灵师。既然我等的人不会出现，我想我该离开了。”  
“等等。”通灵师叫住Dean，“我想我猜错了一点。”  
“哦？”Dean不动声色。  
“你们不是太长时间没见过面，”通灵师有些苦恼地点着脑袋，斟酌字句，“至少……你一直看着他，对不对？虽然不知道为什么不肯靠近。”  
Dean嗤笑一声，“不用再猜了，通灵师。这一切都跟你无关，也毫无意义。”

“出于职业道德，我再附赠你一个预言。”通灵师翘起嘴角，“你正在看的人，也正在看着你。”

“打什么哑谜。”Dean不解。

“不信你回头看。”年轻的通灵师笑了起来。

Dean忽然觉得背后一凉。他僵硬地转动脖子，看见门口站着Sam。

“好久不见，Dean。”Sam说。  
Dean转身要跑，头顶亮起一片光，让他动弹不得。他起头，看见一个用小灯泡串起的恶魔法阵。

酒馆老板站在电闸边，给Sam比了个“胜利”的手势。走投无路Dean只能一把抓过旁边的通灵师，刀架在这个年轻人的脖子上，  
恶狠狠地威胁道:“你不想看见无辜的人丧生，对吧，Sammy？”

Sam摊了摊手，忽然一股强大的力量反推回来，让Dean摔在地上，刀子掉出几米之外。

“怎么回事？”Dean被压在地上，大惊失色。

只见年轻的通灵师转过身，扬起一个天真可爱的笑容，“你好，我叫Jack. Kline .拿非利人。”

“拿非利是哪个国家？”Dean一脸疑惑。

Sam走过来，把手铐铐在Dean的手腕上，另一边铐在自己手上，  
“那不是个国家。”Sam扶起Dean，说道，“天使和人类的孩子都叫拿非利人。我猜变成恶魔后你就再没翻过一本书，对吧？”

Dean发誓他现在有一千句脏话想骂，但下一秒Sam吻上Dean，他只能把那些少儿不宜的话通通咽了回去。

“等等，”Dean推开Sam，“我以为你退出了。”

“总得让你放松警惕。”Sam说完又着急要亲上去，却被Dean躲开。

“地堡彻底关了？”Dean盘算着半路逃走的概率。

“做样子给你看的。”Sam扬起嘴角，“还有，我劝你不要在想痛殴我再逃跑，毕竟我们这边有个强大的拿非利人。”  
Dean没说话，哀莫大于心死地耷拉着脑袋。直到Sam搂上他的肩膀，

“我们回家。”


End file.
